


Семь добродетелей Капитолия

by Cexmet



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Christianity References, Gen, Language: Russian, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждом обществе свои представления о добродетели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Скука

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Голодных Игр.  
> Бета - опытный кролик.

Люди больше не говорят слова «грех», оно потерялось, как и многие другие, язык меняется, нельзя сберечь всего.  
Обычно слово исчезает вместе с антонимом, но «добродетель» осталась, хотя без «греха» изменила своя значение. Теперь так называют саму общественно одобряемую черту характера или публичное ее проявление. 

* * *

Часто значительные перемены начинаются с мелочей. Для Плутарха Хэвенсби все началось с того, что он всегда получал желаемое — а еще со скуки. Иногда скука может показаться статичной, но, в сущности, она ничуть не уступает в своей силе гневу или зависти, она способна стать первым камнем разрушительного обвала, даже песчинка может привести к сходу лавины, уничтожающей все на своем пути.  
Выборы менторов всегда оставались всего лишь формальностью — на самом деле, менторы сами решали, стоит ли браться за работу снова или переложить на чужие плечи, если было на чьи, а устроители Голодных Игр только одобряли сделанный выбор. Некоторые работали уже десятки лет, как Мэгз из Четвертого Дистрикта — она точно защищала собственных воспитанников от этой тяжелой участи — а некоторые сменяли друг друга постоянно, например, в Первом иногда ментор оказывался не старше трибутов, ведь натасканные на убийство профи не нуждались в новом наставнике, а значит, от ментора требовалось только хорошо выглядеть, уметь танцевать на вечеринках, но не перетягивать на себя все внимание.  
На самом деле, выборы менторов были всего лишь поводом для того, чтобы собрать на торжественном балу после всех победителей изо всех Дистриктов, независимо от пола, возраста, увечий, количества пластических операций, косметики на лице или родственников, ждущих их возвращения дома. Проще говоря, выборы менторов были мясной лавкой, в которой каждый, кто мог, находил себе кусок получше. Кому-то хотелось небольшое приключение на одну ночь, но большинство искало долгосрочных связей, мнимых романов на месяцы или даже годы, если хватит терпения.  
В юности Плутарх Хэвенсби занимался этим, как и все остальные, у него было несколько серьезных увлечений: рослый, статный, но уже начавший грузнеть с возрастом Тибулл из Первого Дистрикта; полногрудая Блесна из Четвертого — до того, как ее грудь уменьшили врачи; тогда еще приятно округлый Орф из Шестого — теперь он выглядел безнадежно ссохшимся от многолетнего злоупотребления морфлингом. Когда-то Плутарх был уверен, что влюблен в Орфа, и у него до сих пор вызывали досаду эти перемены: возможно, Орф стал даже более гибким, но безобразно скукожился. Помимо этих троих Плутарх спал еще примерно с полудюжиной победителей, но теперь уже не мог даже вспомнить, с кем именно — обычные краткие увлечения, тянущиеся не больше нескольких ночей. Год от года выборы менторов вызывали у Плутарха все меньше интереса, все больше отвращения — в молодости легко не думать о причинах и следствиях, не спрашивать себя, почему смущенно краснеющая девушка соглашается на ночь с тремя незнакомцами, а счастливый отец троих детей, улыбаясь, выходит в свет с мужчиной, который вечерами использует его голое тело как столик для закусок, раскладывая на спине бутерброды с сыром и вставляя в зад зажженную свечу.  
Чем больше проходило времени, тем навязчивее становилось отвращение — когда-то Капитолий был или, по крайней мере, должен был казаться воплощением торжества человеческого духа, местом, где людская природа проявляется во всем великолепии, а стал в конце концов скотным двором, где предел величия — удачная случка и хорошее место у кормушки. Плутарх не назвал бы себя идеалистом, но все же в нем сильнее и сильнее крепло желание изменить Капитолий, снова сделать его оплотом власти, а не паразитом, способным только наживаться на тонущих в помоях и нищете Дистриктах.  
Справедливости ради: Плутарх не стал бы называть все это «сочувствием», «состраданием» или еще какими-нибудь красивыми громкими словами, больше подходящими для публичных речей, чем для разговоров с самим собой. «Сочувствие» и «сострадание» не слишком уместны для человека, пьющего вино, которое стоит больше, чем жизнь любого шахтера из Двенадцатого Дистрикта или лесоруба из Седьмого.  
Раз Сноу и его окружение — даже самые умные, даже самые гордые люди в нем — не хотели ничего менять, стоило найти им замену, людей, которые захотят обрести власть, а не занять место в очереди к постели Финника Одейра. Вопрос заключался только в том, где и как их искать. Осторожные вопросы на закрытых вечеринках богачей не принесли ни внятных ответов, ни хотя бы надежд, и, возможно, Плутарх бы отказался от поисков, ушел бы в затвор, бросив работу, как это делали другие разочаровывавшиеся в светской жизни — имевшихся сбережений ему бы хватило на безбедное существование. Но однажды ночью в его квартире раздался телефонный звонок, и негромкий немолодой женский голос произнес:  
— Я знаю, кого вы ищите, Плутарх. И я могу вам помочь в этих поисках.  
— Неужели?  
— На следующем балу после выборов менторов пригласите к себе Хэймитча Эбернети из Двенадцатого Дистрикта. А когда тот откажется идти — скажите, что вам его посоветовала хорошая подруга.  
Женщина отключила связь раньше, чем Плутарх успел задать хоть один вопрос.  
Разумеется, это могла оказаться всего лишь шутка, тем более, что Хэймитч — все называли победителей просто по именам, как если бы те были животными или детьми, не имели собственной воли или права распоряжаться собой — принадлежал к числу тех немногих победителей, кто, по слухам, отвечал отказом на все предложения близости. Но Плутарх готов был рискнуть ради возможности избавиться от утомительного отвращения, все сильнее пропитывавшего его жизнь месяц от месяца. Возможность стать посмешищем хоть для всего отдела разработки арен не казалась ему такой уж пугающей, и он понимал: вряд ли таким образом его пыталась заманить к себе личная полиция Сноу — если бы те что-то узнали о вопросах, задаваемых Плутархом, то либо установили слежку за ним, молча, без показательных телефонных звонков, либо так же молча подстроили его смерть, незаметную, тихую, не вызывающую никаких подозрений.  
К тому же, как один из руководителей разработки арен Голодных Игр, Плутарх обязан был присутствовать на выборах менторов, и один разговор ничего не мог изменить, один разговор ничего не стоил.  
Плутарх привык получать то, чего хотел, всегда. Именно поэтому через два месяца после ночного звонка на балу после выборов менторов он решил последовать совету «хорошей подруги».  
Хэймитч всегда стоял в стороне от других — единственный победитель своего Дистрикта. И человек, которого никто не позовет в спальню на ночь; обычно за такое платили высокую цену, но некоторым везет, у них нет ни семей, ни друзей, никого, за кем могут прийти люди, занимающиеся тихими убийствами. Есть такая старая поговорка, оставшаяся еще со времен, предшествовавших Смуте: «Если у тебя нет крыши над головой, радуйся — никто не сожжет твой дом».  
Отыскать Хэймитча несложно, нужно просто смотреть мимо остальных собравшихся, туда, куда лишний раз стараются не поворачивать официанты. Миновав пьющих и спорящих победителей, перекинувшись парой улыбок и бессмысленных шуток со старыми знакомыми, Плутарх нашел Хэймитча, стоявшего у стены на втором этаже, равнодушно смотревшего на танцевавших у лестницы — некоторые из них были отвратительно пьяны, другие притворялись пьяными. Впрочем, Плутарха не интересовали ни те, ни другие. Приглашать к себе того, кто сразу же откажет — это тоже был по-своему интересный опыт, развеявший однообразие скучной жизни, и Плутарх собирался внимательно рассмотреть каждую его секунду, выпить ее до дна.  
— Хочешь вина?  
— Не хочу. Оно слишком жидкое и на вкус как моча, — Хэймитч даже не повернулся к Плутарху. — Спасая твое остроумие: я знаю, какова на вкус моча, и ты тоже бы знал, если бы разок отправился на Голодные Игры. Там частенько хочется пить. А теперь найди собеседника поинтереснее.  
У Хэймитча был помятый вид даже в идеально выглаженной рубашке модного ярко-зеленого цвета, он выглядел нищим, случайно оказавшимся у стола богачей — впрочем, он таким и был, но в отличие от других победителей из бедных Дистриктов, даже не пытался это скрыть. Неровно обстриженные волосы, грубые движения, грубые слова, ни капли блеска. Все настолько настоящее, насколько это возможно.  
— Может быть, тогда выпьем чего-нибудь покрепче, — Плутарх подступил на шаг ближе, — у меня? Я живу рядом.  
— Не иначе, ты новенький на таких пирушках, — Хэймитч усмехнулся. — Я не хочу в гости, ни чтобы выпить, ни чтобы потанцевать, ни чтобы поебстись на шелковой простыне. Если захочешь рассказать об этом личным шавкам президента — учти, им придется повозиться, чтобы отыскать кого-то, кто мне близок. Не считая моих вшей, конечно. Но их могут убивать сколько угодно, я не против.  
Он был похож на человека, готового в любой момент ответить ударом в лицо на непонравившуюся фразу, но Плутарх не собирался отступать.  
— Мне посоветовала вас хорошая подруга.  
— Насколько хорошая?  
— Хорошая подруга, — повторил Плутарх, и на второй раз это сработало.  
—– Вот как, — Хэймитч, точно пробудившись, пришел в движение, развернулся к нему лицом. Он все еще смотрел с презрительным недоверием, но, по крайней мере, теперь он не делал вид, что всего мира вокруг не существует. — Это несколько меняет дело. Так что именно ты хочешь предложить мне выпить?  
— Кукурузный виски прошлого года подойдет?  
— Для начала неплохо, — кивнул Хэймитч. — Надеюсь, она знает, что делает. Как же тебя зовут, любитель хорошей компании?  
— Плутарх Хэвенсби. Я глава отдела разработки арен, — понизив голос до интимного шепота, Плутарх подступил еще ближе и легко обнял Хэймитча за пояс, а потом медленно опустил руку ниже, почти до середины бедра; если кто-то хотел, чтобы это выглядело как свидание, то Плутарх готов был изобразить все необходимое.  
— Отлично. А теперь, будь добр, убери руку с моего зада. Я загляну к тебе домой, но не ради того, чтобы потрахаться, если ты еще не понял.  
— А должно выглядеть так, как будто именно ради этого. Иначе получится несколько странно.  
Хэймитч снова фыркнул, но не возразил.  
Насколько Плутарх помнил, когда-то тот был достаточно хорош собой, чтобы привлечь внимание капитолийских богачей, но годы стерли привлекательность, вернее сбили ее, как лепнину: следы остались, но по ним уже нельзя восстановить прежний образ — впрочем, Плутарх не мог сказать, что ему не нравилось смотреть на Хэймитча, не только потому, что большинство победителей в сравнении с ним выглядело из-за косметики и операций выхолощенно-идеальными, искусственными. Легко было представить себе, как выглядел бы Хэймитч, сумей Капитолий его удержать: форму губ довели бы до идеальной симметрии, переносицу бы выпрямили, подтяжка лица едва ли стала бы регулярной — некоторым больше идет зрелость, чем вечная юность, а еще Хэймитчу пошли бы длинные волосы, до лопаток или даже ниже, он бы не казался с ними слишком женственным. И, разумеется, было бы кому следить, чтобы он не расплылся — в Капитолии, конечно, есть любители мяса с жирком, но их не слишком много, никто не стал бы на них ориентироваться.  
Плутарх всегда относил себя именно к таким, в большей или меньшей степени — его никогда не возбуждали ни чересчур угловатые юноши, ни жесткие мускулистые мужчины, к тому же ему нравилась естественность, не испорченная ни скальпелями пластических хирургов, ни усилиями косметологов. Справедливости ради: Плутарх принял правила игры и пригласил бы к себе кого угодно, амбиции всегда были для него важнее, чем либидо.  
Поддерживая компромисс, он снова поднял руку до пояса.  
Сейчас все казалось ему слишком простым: одна встреча, один разговор — слишком мало усилий для шага к перевороту в стране, где власть президента абсолютна. Плтуарх понимал: если все начинается так легко, значит, скоро придут большие трудности — так устраивают ловушки на арене, где, если ты выберешь легкий путь, каждый сделанный по нему шаг аукнется испытанием. Но отказываться было уже поздно.  
Поэтому он повел Хэймитча к выходу через пеструю стаю гостей, молча кивая в ответ на каждый удивленный взгляд — их было не слишком много, большинству Хэймитч казался невидимым, кажется, по-настоящему им заинтересовались только двое. Первым был Элджернон Сноу, внучатый племянник президента, охотившийся за победителями, отказывавшими всем, предлагавший им настоящие богатства в обмен на всего пару ночей — он всегда старался казаться оригиналом, выделяться из толпы, пусть даже это означало секс с кем-нибудь не слишком привлекательным по капитолийским меркам. Вторым был Цезарь Фликерман, всегда интересовавшийся партнерами постарше — как-то раз он сказал Плутарху, что слишком много разговаривает с подростками во время шоу, чтобы хотеть их видеть еще и в собственной спальне.  
— Как ты этого добился?  
— Вежливо попросил, — Плутарх с улыбкой пожал плечами и на секунду прижал Хэймитча к себе плотнее, притворяясь, что опасается посягательств — тот напрягся, но вполне убедительно подыграл, подавшись навстречу. — Мы немного поговорили и решили, что я — его тип мужчины.  
— Тогда желаю приятно провести вечер, — Цезарь коротко кивнул ему и вернулся к своей собеседнице, немолодой женщине с ярко-голубыми глазами и усталым лицом. Плутарх не смог вспомнить ее имени, но готов был поспорить: она из Первого Дистрикта. Идеальная искусственная красота, едва не граничащая с уродством — так выглядят почти все победители оттуда родом, однообразные, почти одинаковые, воплощение скуки.  
Больше, к счастью, тратить время на разговоры не пришлось — остальные собравшиеся были поглощены праздником, распродажа в мясной лавке продолжалась, никто не хотел упустить удачный момент. Прежде чем перешагнуть порог, Плутарх спросил себя: есть ли во всем Панеме человек, способный спугнуть эту стаю, заставить всех шумно подняться в воздух, взмахнув крыльями из шелка, парчи и вельвета? Хэймитч определенно не походил на такого человека — но мог знать, где его найти.  
Эта возможность стоила и потраченного времени, и бутылки кукурузного виски, тем более что тот стоил дешево. Всем нравится получать что-то ценное в обмен на ничтожную плату.  
В квартире, обставленной мебелью с отделкой из настоящей кости, Хэймитч выглядел как бездомный пес, покрытый колтунами, роняющий блох, случайно забежавший в президентский дворец. Он шел через комнаты, глядя на все с равнодушным призрением, не говоря ни слова, ни с одобрением, ни с презрением — как если бы все увиденное им не стоило ничего. Может, для него так и было. Он прошел мимо барной стойки с показным безразличием, резко развернулся на каблуках и опустился на низкий диван у журнального столика — новенького, с еще не потускневшим лаком, с вырезанной на столешнице картой Панема — черные линии границ, светлое дерево. Взглянув на карту, Хэймитч усмехнулся. Подавшись вперед, он щелкнул ногтем по полированному камню, вставленному на место Капитолия.  
— Я обещал тебе виски, насколько я помню, — улыбнулся Плутарх, но Хэймитч не ответил на эту улыбку. — В обмен на небольшой разговор.  
— Итак, ты хочешь познакомиться с хорошей подругой, — сказал он, внимательно глядя на то, как золотисто-коричневый виски наполняет стакан — Плутарх не стал предлагать лед или воду, чтобы его разбавить, он догадывался, что услышит отказ, — и, похоже, она хочет познакомиться с тобой. Не знаю, права она или нет, но мое дело-то не вопросы задавать, верно? Наливай до краев.  
Плутарх молча кивнул и плеснул еще виски в стакан прежде, чем придвинуть его Хэймитчу. Он понимал, что не услышит сейчас всей правды, но надеялся на достаточную ее долю, которая оправдает это странное свидание.  
— Что бы она ни решила, не всегда стоит начинать с раскрытия всех карт, — Хэймитч одним глотком отпил добрую четверть стакана и опустил его, но не вернул на стол, а сжал так крепко, как будто боялся уронить. — Но, думаю, кое-что я могу сказать тебе прямо сейчас. Мне сказали, ты ищешь кого-нибудь, кто может захотеть заменить мистера Сноу в его кабинете. Достойное стремление.  
Он снова взглянул на карту, чуть склонив голову, будто впервые в жизни видел — а потом провел пальцами по нескольким границам — между Вторым Дистриктом и Седьмым, между Третьим и Восьмым, между Шестым и Десятым, между богатыми и бедными. Если кто-то и знал о разнице между богатыми и бедными, так это он, каждый год приезжавший в Капитолий их Двенадцатого Дистрикта — Плутарх никогда там не был, но догадывался, что это место не из тех, которые называют приятными: больше всего взятых тессер, меньше всего победителей, так далеко от столицы, что даже рельсы, тянущиеся к Капитолию, чинят не каждый год.  
— Панем — прекрасное место, где можно отыскать все, что угодно, когда умеешь это делать. Но если ты хочешь найти что-нибудь ценное, нужно искать не там, где что-то есть, — сказал Хэймитч, поднимая стакан, точно в тосте. — Нужно искать там, где ничего нет.  
Отпив еще раз, до половины, он резко грохнул стаканом об стол. Об черное пятно, отмечавшее на карте Тринадцатый Дистрикт.


	2. Чревоугодие

За первым вечером наедине потянулись новые.  
Хэймитч пил все подряд, не делая различий между дешевым виски и выдержанным коньяком, подаренным Плутарху в честь повышения до главы отдела. За дни свиданий он успел пробить заметную брешь в запасах Плутарха, хотя тот всегда считал их весьма внушительными. Времени у Хэймитча было достаточно: три недели между выборами менторов и началом жатвы, а после прибытия — почти все время до завершения Игр. Некоторые менторы проводят со своими подопечными все дни до отправки на арену, а после сидят перед телевизорами, не отрываясь, стараются выбить из организаторов те материалы, которые не проходят в эфир, но Хэймитч явно не из таких. Ему все равно, или он успешно делает вид, что ему все равно.  
В определенной мере Плутарх даже может назвать их встречи интересными, забавными, это как игра: прочитав утреннюю почту и сделав несколько контрольных телефонных звонков, Плутарх посылал кого-нибудь из прислуги за выпивкой и, если считал это необходимым, за презервативами тоже; вечером он встречал Хэймитча у порога и запирался с ним на втором этаже — все в точности как с теми, с кем ему действительно доводилось спать. На арене некоторые трибуты разыгрывают целые спектакли, чтобы привлечь внимание спонсоров, и Плутарх чувствует себя одним из таких работающих ради публики обманщиков, когда, задернув шторы в спальне, садится рядом с полупьяным Хэймитчем на кровать, чтобы выслушивать его бесконечные монологи, больше похожие на философские рассуждения, чем на предложения действий.  
— Ты не поймешь, как все устроено, если будешь продолжать думать точно как все эти ублюдки, которых хочешь выгнать куда подальше. Не важно, насколько крепкая или шаткая власть, все равно нельзя разрушить, действуя только изнутри или только снаружи, нужно ударять разом с двух сторон, одновременно. Это сложно, но зато всегда работает. К счастью, у нас есть неплохой десант в Капитолии и нескольких Дистриктах. Убийцы что надо.  
— «Десант»? Я думал, Второй Дистрикт не на вашей стороне, — Плутарх все еще говорил «вашей», не «нашей», как если бы верил, что может отказаться от уже принятых решений, навсегда выгнать Хэймитча из своего дома и притвориться обычным скучающим богачом.  
— Плевать на этих сосунков-миротворцев, три четверти из них даже ни разу не стреляли по живой мишени, — Хэймитч усмехнулся и отпил из бутылки. — Я имею в виду победителей. Им есть, за что мстить Капитолию, и если мы скажем, когда и как, они начнут настоящую войну.  
— Кто именно из победителей? — Плутарх подался вперед, как если бы собирался отобрать бутылку у Хэймитча или поцеловать его, или, заглянув в глаза, потребовать честного ответа на все вопросы.  
— Почти все, кроме тех, которые из Первого и Второго Дистрикта. И половины Четвертого. Но тех, кто есть, нам будет вполне достаточно. Повторяю: им есть, за что отомстить Капитолию, не мне тебе рассказывать.  
Плутарх вспомнил о тех, кого он трахал, даже не спрашивая, хотят ли они чего-то подобного, вспомнил о тех, кого трахали его друзья и коллеги — на шелковых простынях, на голом полу, в ванных комнатах и на балконах. Для некоторых такие приключения тянутся всего один день, для других — почти всю жизнь, все зависит от точки зрения.  
— Но вы же не выведете их на улицу с оружием в руках? Если бы собирались устроить что-то такое, то, думаю, уже бы устроили.  
— Нет, конечно. Она, — Хэймитч всегда говорил «она», как будто речь шла о чем-то настолько мерзком, что от одного названия можно подавиться собственным отвращением. Или как будто речь шла о древней богине. Плутарх не был уверен, какое сравнение кажется более точным, — ведет игру тоньше. Именно для того, чтобы начать большую игру, нам и понадобится твоя помощь.  
Хэймитч снова отпил из бутылки. На этот раз он на несколько секунд задержал виски во рту, прежде чем проглотить — едва ли из внезапного желания посмаковать вкус, скорее уж ради паузы. Он дал Плутарху время на ответ, но тот предпочел молча слушать дальше.  
— Ты будешь нашим агентом внутри, здесь. Она тебя подцепила именно для того, чтобы организовать нашему шоу впечатляющее начало. Ты устроишь большой побег, когда понадобится.  
— Я всего лишь отвечаю за дизайн арены и расположение ловушек, за то, чтобы деревья не росли корнями вверх, а переродки не напоминали игрушечных медвежат. Вряд ли мне удастся добавить какой-нибудь секретный ход.  
— О. Об этом можешь не беспокоиться. К тому моменту, когда придет время действовать, ты будешь отвечать за все. Весь Капитолий знает: ты первый в очереди на место распорядителя и займешь его, как только Сенека Крейн уйдет.  
— Вряд ли он собирается куда-нибудь уходить, насколько я его знаю, он держится за свое место изо всех сил. А для пенсии он слишком молод и еще будет слишком молод через пять лет.  
— До Квартальной бойни еще пять лет, — резко наклонившись, Хэймитч опустил бутылку на пол, но та не устояла на мягком ковре, опрокинулась, безвозвратно портя окрашенную в оранжевый цвет шерсть, стоившую так дорого, что Плутарх даже не решился бы предполагать, скольким беднякам Двенадцатого Дистрикта этих денег хватило бы на неделю нормальной жизни. — С Крейном многое может случиться. Случайно вколет себе в вену одеколон вместо морфлинга или подавится оливкой на какой-нибудь пирушке, или дошалится в койке с Джоанной Мэйсон до того, что его сраное сердце просто остановится. Не важно. Когда ты нам понадобишься, место будет твоим. Получишь двойную выгоду: сперва посидишь на теплом местечке при Сноу, а потом, когда она закончит свою работу, и при ней сможешь пригреться. Я не слишком хорошо ее знаю, но некоторые люди не забывают хороших услуг, и готов поспорить: она из таких.  
Хэймитч замолчал. Он посмотрел на разлитый виски так, точно это была кровь только что убитого Сенеки Крейна, а потом поднял бутылку, чтобы снова приложиться к горлышку.  
— Радостно знать, что у меня такие радужные перспективы, — ответил Плутарх, просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать, не позволить паузе затянуться. Он был уверен, что мысль об убийствах не напугает его — в конце концов, он сотни раз видел, как кто-то умирает на построенных им аренах, он сам расставлял ловушки, в которых подростки замерзали до смерти, истекали кровью, превращались в горелые куски мяса, но настоящее убийство — совсем не то же самое. Плутарх не был испуган по-настоящему, но почувствовал, как сомнение разливается у него внутри неприятным холодом, и дело было не в самом обещании устранить Сенеку Крейна, а в том, как легко оно прозвучало. Повстанцы собирались убивать. Не только какие-то неизвестные безликие, безымянные люди, прятавшиеся в Тринадцатом Дистрикте, нет — человек, сидевший на его кровати, пивший его виски, только что, возможно, безвозвратно испортивший его ковер, собирался убивать.  
Плутарх был уверен: любой победитель Голодных Игр знает цену чужой смерти и не станет разбрасываться пустыми обещаниями подобного рода, особенно в спокойном личном разговоре — но, с другой стороны, кто-то может так же легко пообещать и смерть самого Плутарха, если она будет полезна восстанию.  
Но у него уже не было возможности отказаться, это он тоже понимал — а поэтому оставалось только продолжать движение вперед, пока еще медленное, шаг за шагом: ни одного невыполнимого обещания со стороны Плутарха и не слишком много правды в ответ со стороны Хэймитча.  
Иногда они оставались наедине не в спальне, а за столом в гостиной, если поздний вечер Плутарха был занят кем-то, кому стоило уделить больше внимания, чем вымышленной близости с любовником-победителем — Плутарху, разумеется, прощали многие слабости, но не ото всех встреч стоит отказываться.  
В такие дни двое слуг торопливо выставляли на стол все блюда и удалялись прежде, чем Плутарх приказывал им уйти и запирал все двери. Несомненно, уходили слуги, унося с собой пищу для пикантных домыслов, быстро становившихся сплетнями, но это было скорее к лучшему, и Плутарх ничего не делал, чтобы рассеять разговоры, ходившие от одного дома к другому через черные ходы для слуг: чем больше его друзей будут думать, что он не прочь затолкать Хэймитчу в зад спелую грушу, а после вытащить ее и съесть, тем меньше останется тех, кто подумает о возможной иной природе свиданий.  
Ел Хэймитч всегда медленно, не потому, что смаковал каждый кусок, как можно было бы ожидать от человека, живущего большую часть года там, где нормального мяса или хотя бы рыбы не достать ни за какие деньги. Напротив, он пережевывал и проглатывал еду нехотя, точно всем своим видом желал показать: она для него ничего не значит, она не источник удовольствия, а всего лишь необходимое топливо для тела. Зато спиртного выпивал он за обедом ничуть не меньше, чем за ужином — и, временами, глядя на него, Плутарх спрашивал себя: трезвеет ли Хэймитч хоть иногда?  
Впрочем, за столом тот все же не отказывался отдать должное винам, уничтожал их с той же страстью, что и крепкие напитки, не сравнивая их вкус с мочой и не называя их «слишком жидкими».  
Разговоры тоже отличались от спальных — скорее деталями, чем общим направлением, но Плутарх ценил детали выше общей картины, они были его работой.  
— Вы там уже начали планировать арену для Квартальной Бойни?  
— Относительно, — Плутарх покачал головой. — Уже решили, что она будет жаркой, и скорее тропики, чем пустыня, мне хотелось бы добавить немного открытой воды, такого на аренах уже несколько лет не было. Ловушки пока разрабатываем: хочется создать что-то незабываемое, и проектов много: молнии, цунами, разные переродки, ядовитый туман.  
— И что же из этого ты выберешь? — Хэймитч подался вперед. Их разделял уставленный тарелками стол, но Плутарх острее чувствовал запах Хэймитча, его пот, смешанный с перегаром, а не запах полупрожаренного мяса, истекавшего соком на ближайшей тарелке.  
— Все, что успеют доработать к началу Бойни, — он пожал плечами, перекладывая на свою тарелку кусок мяса, разрезая его, чтобы увидеть нежно-розовую мякоть. — Она запомнится, я сделаю для этого все, что смогу.  
— Но общего плана у вас пока нет, я прав?  
— Нет даже ничего похожего на план. Крейн еще не сообщил, какой будет Бойня. Если она должна будет пройти быстро и кроваво, арену придется сделать маленькой. Если трибутов снова будет вдвое больше обычного, арену придется сделать большой. У Крейна примерно десяток проектов, и ни на одном он надолго не задерживается. Трудно строить макет, когда даже не знаешь, какого размера в конце концов будет арена.  
— Когда в следующий раз будешь болтать с Крейном на какой-нибудь вечеринке, посасывая коктейль, предложи ему отправить на Бойню победителей прошлых лет.  
Хэймитч усмехнулся и долил себе вина. Его рука дрогнула, и несколько тяжелых капель упали на скатерть — ткань мгновенно впитала их, превратив кроваво-красный цвет в утонченный розовый.  
— Он не согласится, — Плутарх снова покачал головой. Он знал Крейна достаточно хорошо и был уверен: тот любитель хорошего шоу, но не игрок и не станет рисковать, отправляя на Голодные Игры тех, кто уже побывал в спальне у президента и всех его друзей.  
— А ты уговори. Мы тоже хотим, чтобы Бойня запомнилась зрителям, нам нужен большой побег в прямом эфире, что-то, что по-настоящему выстрелит. Так ведь у вас принято говорит? «Это шоу выстрелило» и «просто бомба». Вот бомбу ты нам и сделаешь.  
— Капитолий будет болеть за тех, кого знает, это точно. И, к тому же, такое можно легко привязать к истории чем-нибудь вроде «никто не может противостоять мощи Капитолия, даже самые сильные». Я попробую убедить Крейна так и сделать.  
— Ты не «попробуешь», а убедишь его. Иначе нам придется найти кого-то еще, — Хэймитч усмехнулся, снова отпивая из бокала, а потом потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы вылить из нее остатки. — Ты — только один из планов восстания, Плутарх, и от тех, которые не сработают, мы избавимся. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя пустили в расход.  
Разделявший их стол был заставлен полными блюдами — слишком много еды для двоих: овощи, мясо, сыры. Слишком много потенциального риска для двоих в совсем скором будущем: война, убийства, казни.  
— О. Так я тебе небезразличен? Какой неожиданный комплимент.  
— Ты знаешь толк в выпивке, умеешь слушать и хорошо делаешь свою работу. Не скажу, что ты украл мое сердце, но иметь с тобой дело приятно.  
Этот разговор Плутарх запомнил хорошо — последний в их первый год.  
Они провели вместе достаточно времени, чтобы Плутарх успел поверить в серьезность планов повстанцев из Тринадцатого Дистрикта. Если все было так, как говорил Хэймитч, они планировали развязать настоящую войну, которая докатится до Капитолия. Именно этого и хотел он сам, на самом деле, Плутарх понимал: нельзя избавиться от тирании, не пролив ни капли крови — но важно знать, чья именно кровь удобрит землю так, чтобы та принесла потом хорошие плоды.


	3. Распутство

Путь от насмешливого «не скажу, что ты украл мое сердце» к настоящей близости оказался дольше, чем Плутарх планировал, но его завершение определенно стоило всего приложенного усердия, всего потраченного терпения.  
Медленно, шаг за шагом он продвигался к конечной цели — в каком-то смысле это все было легче, чем найти повстанцев. Сначала — публичные проявления привязанности, предназначенные для отвода глаз: Хэймитч не хуже Плутарха понимал, как важно поддерживать видимость связи не просто сексуальной, а любовной, и подыгрывал во всех необходимых случаях. Каждый поцелуй ради поддержания иллюзии был еще одним шагом к превращению лжи в правду. В поцелуе можно узнать многое — мелкие движения незаметны со стороны, несущественны для смотрящих, но почувствовать их нетрудно; Хэймитч никогда не разыгрывал отстраненности, не отодвигался, не напрягался, но и подаваться навстречу начал далеко не сразу, и это была скорее покорность обстоятельствам, чем ответное влечение, но для начала этого Плутарху было достаточно.  
Каждый сам накладывает на себя те или иные обязательства, по своему выбору, есть такая старая поговорка: «Каждый сам надевает те наручники, которые подходят по размеру».  
Плутарх догадывался: если бы Хэймитч был против их постепенного сближения, то сказал бы об этом вслух, хоть раз, но он принимал все поцелуи, сначала с равнодушным безразличием или, по меньшей мере, убедительным его подобием, а после — с возбуждением, постепенно все сильнее проступавшим в мелочах: ответные объятья становились откровеннее, сердце билось чаще — пульс легко почувствовать в деснах и губах, — а зрачки чуть расширялись. Каждое взаимное прикосновение на людях было шагом к прикосновениям наедине, и какое-то время эта игра занимала Плутарха даже больше, чем возможная работа на Тринадцатый Дистрикт.  
Он так и не узнал, что именно заставило Хэймитча сменить равнодушие на готовность сблизиться, уж если не на подлинное желание. Впрочем, у Плутарха была теория: многие люди близко принимают слова, которыми их называют, «тощие» худеют год от года все сильнее, «послушные» превращаются в рабов, а профи побеждают на Голодных Играх потому, что им внушают это с детства. Капитолийские голоса, насмешливые, гордые, почти завистливые голоса скучающих людей столько раз назвали Хэймитча любовником Плутарха, что постепенно тот поверил в повторенную бесчисленное множество раз ложь. Когда ты обманываешь других, они рано или поздно начинают заливать твой обман тебе же в уши.  
В тот вечер, с которого Плутарх начинает отсчет подлинной близости, никто не видел их вместе, они не обнялись при встрече, но в темноте спальни, когда Хэймитч закончил скучные расспросы о подготовке арены к Бойне, Плутарх положил руку ему на колено и сказал:  
— Я хочу тебе отсосать.  
Хэймитч усмехнулся, откидываясь назад. Он не произнес ни слова, но Плутарха слова ничуть не интересовали. Медленно подавшись вперед, он одной рукой расстегнул вельветовые брюки Хэймитча — модные и дорогие, отличная маскировка для Капитолия, фальшивая кожа, как у змеи, притворяющейся неядовитой, готовой запустить зубы в любого, кто купится на этот обман. Змея не тронет ни хозяина, ни того, кто прячется с ней в одном гнезде, так уж они устроены. Хэймитч сидел неподвижно, как если бы не знал, что сейчас произойдет, или как если бы ему было все равно, но неровное дыхание выдавало его возбуждение.  
Склонившись ближе, Плутарх распахнул шире расстегнутую ширинку, сдернул ниже трусы — совсем не похожие на то белье, что носят в Капитолии, ведь здесь уже не было необходимости в притворстве, простая белая ткань, посеревшая от слишком частых стирок, грубая.  
— Не слишком сильно хочешь, наверное. А то бы уже начал, — Хэймитч снова усмехнулся и облизнул губы. От него пахло потом, перегаром, только что выпитым виски — привычный запах.  
Его член, уже начавший наливаться кровью, но не вставший полностью, был недлинным, толстым, с округлой головкой и нетронутой крайней плотью — в Капитолии и богатых Дистриктах ее удаляют почти всем, Плутарх не мог вспомнить, видел ли хоть раз необрезанного мужчину в жизни, а не в порнографических записях с ночных телеканалов. Потом он перестал пытаться вспомнить хоть что-то, просто наклонился сильнее, провел языком почти от самого основания до головки и, глубоко вдохнув, принял в себя член полностью, так, что тот уперся в глотку. Когда Плутарх подался ближе, Хэймитч опустил ладонь ему на шею — он не торопил, не давил, ничего не требовал, зная, что и так получит все, как полагается в таких ситуациях; он время от времени ослаблял хватку, позволяя Плутарху податься назад, глотнуть воздуха, прежде чем снова взяться за дело — он управлял его дыханием, контролировал ситуацию, насколько мог, они оба контролировали ситуацию, насколько могли. Хэймитч молчал, только сопел все громче, пока Плутарх двигал головой вверх и вниз, постепенно наращивая темп, даже не пытаясь сохранить ритм, просто стараясь довести все до завершения как можно скорее — а потом Хэймитч кончил, вцепившись в его шею своими короткими ногтями чуть ли не до крови.  
Потом он убрал руку. Плутарх поднял голову, и опавший член, влажный от слюны, выскользнул у него изо рта. У спермы Хэймитча был отвратительный горький привкус, и Плутарх выплюнул ее на ковер, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем распрямиться. Напряженная, уставшая спина чуть ныла, и Плутарх повел плечами, разгоняя кровь, а потом сделал новый глубокий вдох. Отпечаток ногтей Хэймитча отозвался зудящей болью.  
— И что дальше? — Хэймитч смотрел на него не то с насмешкой, не то с любопытством, почти как в их первую встречу. — Мне что, теперь позаботиться о тебе или обойдешься?  
— Если хочешь. Я никого не заставляю, — Плутарх пожал плечами и, не дожидаясь ответа, расстегнул собственную ширинку, высвобождая давно уже стоящий во всю длину член. Даже если Хэймитч не стал бы к нему прикасаться, Плутарх не собирался мучиться от неразряженного возбуждения.  
Хэймитч не стал склоняться к нему, чтобы взять в рот, просто подался ближе. Он обхватил член Плутарха рукой — грубые мозолистые пальцы, жесткая ладонь, движения слишком резкие, дерганные, но этого Плутарху вполне хватило. Закусив губу, точно не желая упустить еще оставшийся во рту горьковатый вкус, упираясь обеими руками в матрас, он кончил спустя всего минуту или немногим больше, он никогда не был из тех, кто сдерживается подолгу.  
После Хэймитч вытер руку о покрывало и, не говоря больше ни слова, поднялся с места. Он снова усмехнулся, прежде чем развернуться и уйти прочь, и Плутарх улыбнулся ему в ответ, также не говоря ни слова — за этот вечер они успели сказать друг другу все необходимое.  
Они не стали по-настоящему близки из-за того, что произошло, просто вывернулся наизнанку и начал распускаться туго затянутый узел, завязавшийся из недоговорок и сомнений. Это не было концом их пути навстречу друг другу, только началом, их ждало еще много встреч, в которых они смогли узнать друг о друге больше — не о душах, остававшихся закрытыми, не о мыслях или желаниях, только о телах, но такая правда тоже важна.  
Без одежды Хэймитч выглядел в точности так, как Плутарх себе его представлял: он был не грузным, но оплывшим, сквозь рыхлую пленку жира, натянутую на широкие кости и еще крепкие мышцы, к бледной коже вплотную подступали вздутые жилы; покрывавшие тело волосы — редкие на груди, частые от поясницы и до самых лодыжек — выглядели нездорово изломанными, слишком сухими. Он не был красив, и именно это делало его интересным, привлекательным, желанным для Плутарха.  
Его спина была неестественно-розового оттенка, слишком гладкая — одна сплошная заплатка из искусственной кожи, наложенная сразу после победы в Бойне; если бы Хэймитч остался здесь, в Капитолии, с теми, кто захотел бы его использовать, то это грубое покрытие бы подправили, отшлифовали, улучшили бы настолько, что оно слилось бы с остальной кожей, несколько операций по замене довели бы до совершенства внешний слой, сделав цвет и фактуру неотличимыми от настоящих. Но Хэймитч не остался, поэтому на его спину был натянут дешевый кусок некрасивой синтетической кожи — такую до сих пор использовали сразу после Игр, она быстро приживалась. Когда Плутарх прикоснулся к ней, ему показалось, что под ней проступают неровности старых ран: всех, от тонких царапин до глубоких порезов, сквозь которые можно было различить очертания ребер. Он много раз пересматривал запись второй Квартальной Бойни и знал о каждой ране, оставленной на теле Хэймитча другими трибутами. От некоторых остались шрамы, теперь он мог взглянуть на них вблизи: пара ровных линий у левого плеча, уродливый рваный полукруг на ляжке — но большинство стерлись под врачебными лазерами бесследно или оказалось под заплатами.  
Плутарх мог себе представить эти раны даже с закрытыми глазами. Он не спрашивал Хэймитча о том, проступают ли на местах заживших ран фантомные боли, или единственным напоминанием осталась искусственная кожа — был уверен, что не услышит ни слова правды в ответ, о некоторых вещах всегда лгут. У самого Плутарха не было ни одного шрама, единственная рана, после которой мог бы остаться след — не слишком успешное юношеское увлечение фехтованием, ничего более — заполирована до полной гладкости сразу после того, как затянулась первой розовой пленкой молодой кожи, Плутарх не вспомнил бы даже, где именно та рана находилась. Иногда он представлял себе ее, где-то на груди, но не возле сердца, снова открывшуюся, заливающую все липкой кровью — на кровь Хэймитч смотрел с уважением, только на кровь, а Плутарх бы не отказался от его уважения.  
Но уважения он так и не получил, только привязанность и некое подобие верности — не так уж и мало.  
Плутарх не тратил времени на комплименты, которые Хэймитч не стал бы принимать, они оба не говорили о любви или чем-то подобном, их взаимное притяжение, близость, постепенно выросшая из лжи, так и осталась безымянной. Их обоих это устраивало.  
Плутарх не назвал бы Хэймитча идеальным любовником, но их тела хорошо подходили друг другу, удобно складываясь вместе. Прижимаясь бедром к бедру Хэймитча, ощущая, как в нем отзывается эхом чужой пульс, Плутарх временами чувствовал нечто удивительно близкое к покою: как если бы он всегда должен был быть здесь, в постели с этим мужчиной, слушая его неровное сопение, чувствуя сердцебиение, так близко, как это только возможно. Если бы Плутарх был более романтичен, он все же назвал бы это «любовью», несмотря на то, что все спавшие с победителями успели за семьдесят с лишним лет обглодать слово «любовь» до костей — но он не был романтиком и предпочитал думать о правилах и закономерностях, о завершении пути или исполнении желаний, ведь он хотел, чтобы их первая встреча завершилась в постели, а значит, получил желаемое. Получил настоящее: кусок грубого мяса, с грубой душой, пахнущего углем Двенадцатого Дистрикта и усталостью всех победителей Голодных Игр.  
Поцелуи Хэймитча были грубыми и сухими, торопливыми, но не жадными, а почти равнодушными, он не пытался присвоить себе Плутарха, не пытался показать свою принадлежность ему, просто целовал, скучно и однообразно, точно повторяя чужие незнакомые движения. Отвечая на его поцелуи, Плутарх обнимал Хэймитча обеими руками со всей нежностью, на которую был способен, или со всей страстью, которую мог изобразить, пытаясь стереть равнодушие, но оно оставалось, непоколебимое, надежное, несокрушимое. Они никогда не избегали поцелуев, но те были одной из множества условностей, ставших привычными, не больше, не меньше.  
Они никогда не ночевали в одной постели, не задерживались рядом после секса, Хэймитч всегда уходил почти сразу же — эта бессловная договоренность устраивала их обоих. Их встречи так и не превратились в настоящие свидания — все разговоры касались только дел Тринадцатого Дистрикта и перемен, произошедших в Капитолии, секс был завершением, и после они едва ли обменивались несколькими ничего не значащими фразами, такими же пустыми, как если бы в этот момент за ними наблюдали, подслушивали — ничего не значащие «я хочу тебя» или «я готов трахать тебя до утра», или «хорошо, что мы вместе».  
В такие моменты грань между настоящим и фальшивым стиралась, ее не было ни в словах, ни в прикосновениях, ни в мыслях.  
— Если когда-нибудь миротворцы решат использовать на мне сыворотку правды, то, по крайней мере, я отвечу, что ты мой любовник, теперь это не ложь, — иногда Плутарх слышал в собственных словах эхо усмешки Хэймитча, его голос. — Стоило начинать трахаться хотя бы ради этого.  
— Ага. У тебя превосходное алиби, не поспоришь. Только если дойдет до сыворотки правды от миротворцев, значит, дело совсем плохо. Но ты выкрутишься, даже если всех остальных пустят под нож, готов поспорить.  
Плутарх не стал возражать. Он был человеком, рожденным в Капитолии, и давно успел запомнить все правила игры, а когда знаешь их наизусть, можешь справиться с любым противником, особенно с противником, играющим по тем же правилам. Иногда он думал о том, что мог бы попытаться использовать свое сближение с Хэймитчем, попытаться разговорить его, полив каждый вопрос сладкими словами доверия и нежности, спрятав острые крючья вопросов под красивыми, ничего не значащими признаниями — но едва ли подобные попытки закончились бы успехом; Плутарх успел узнать о Хэймитче достаточно и не верил, что тот способен заглотить сладкую приманку, слишком уж много в нем горького.  
Но полученного Плутарху было вполне достаточно, он не собирался добиваться большего. В конце концов, не во всем можно достичь совершенства, иногда не стоит пытаться.


	4. Гордость

Плутарх знал, когда пришли настоящие перемены.   
До Квартальной Бойни оставался всего год, Сенека Крейн по-прежнему занимал место распорядителя Игр, и Плутарх почти уверился в том, что стал запасным вариантом — не тем, который потребуется убирать, но тем, который отложен за ненадобностью. Он подготовил арену для Бойни и готов был, как только завершится прокладка коммуникаций, передать через Хэймитча подробные планы вместе с точными координатами — когда придет время, лояльных трибутов-победителей заберут оттуда, и дело Плутарха — следить, чтобы камеры не отрубились до этого момента. Ради этого он пробил систему двойной защиты для всех трех основных секторов трансляции, позаботился о закупке самого нового, самого надежного оборудования и проводов для него.   
Плутарх мог бы сказать, что Китнисс Эвердин изменила все, но он прекрасно понимал: она всего лишь появилась в тот момент, когда повстанцы решили перейти в наступление, начать свое шоу, которое должно всех свети с ума. Если бы не она, нашелся бы кто-то другой, ничуть не хуже. И все же на нее была сделана ставка, достаточно было увидеть хоть пару кадров, на которых камера поймала ее, окруженную пламенем — стилист работал так, точно от этого зависела его жизнь, Плутарх был готов поспорить: Китнисс не случайно попала именно в его руки, кем бы он ни был. Ее точно вынесли капитолийской публике на роскошном подносе.   
Обычно Хэймитч уделял не слишком много внимания своим трибутам, изначально уверенный, что им не дожить даже до конца первого дня. И, как правило, он не ошибался: сколько бы ни было лет тем, кого он привозил в Капитолий, из каких бы семей — богатых или нищих — они ни были родом, все равно отправлялись домой в пластиковых мешках. С Китнисс все вышло иначе. Когда Плутарх увидел трансляцию жатвы, он решил, что Китнисс — подставная, кто-то из Тринадцатого Дистрикта нашел ее и сказал вызваться добровольцем, и даже все объяснения, услышанные от Хэймитча, не убедили его окончательно.   
Год за годом он узнавал все больше, складывал детали в единое целое, хотя ему все еще не было известно настоящее имя «хорошей подруги», но он в общих чертах представлял ее историю: женщина из Капитолия нашла Тринадцатый Дистрикт и смогла заставить людей оттуда поверить ей — едва ли Хэймитч знал многим больше, чем говорил.   
Плутарх сомневался, что когда-нибудь узнает всю правду, но его это устраивало. Он понимал: люди из Тринадцатого Дистрикта, кем бы они ни были, ничуть не чище капитолийских богачей — но они могли поднять волну, которая смыла бы грязь с Панема, не всю, но достаточно, чтобы воздуха хватило для нормального дыхания, уж если не всем, то хотя бы некоторым. Плутарх не был против лжи, но не любил, когда лгали ему. Недомолвки гораздо лучше, понятнее, это почти честно: никто ведь не обещает рассказать все, вопрос только в том, сколько света появится в темноте — или, если смотреть иначе, сколько темноты останется рядом со светом. Но у каждой тайны, у каждой недомолвки есть свои причины — не обо всем должен знать человек, которому уже найдена замена, запасной план. Плутарх продолжал задавать вопросы, собирать ответы, шаг за шагом. Чем больше знаешь, тем дольше проживешь.   
Он знал Хэймитча достаточно хорошо, чтобы удивиться его словам:   
— Ты видел малышку Китнисс? Она великолепна. У нее есть все шансы на победу. Советую поставить на нее.   
Кажется, он впервые говорил об одном из своих трибутов не с равнодушием, Китнисс ему нравилась. Плутарх не знал, почему, мог бы попытаться представить, но недостаток информации сделал бы бессмысленными все гипотезы. В Китнисс, как бы сильно она ни походила на идеальную участницу Игр, собранную где-то в Тринадцатом Дистрикте из заранее подготовленных деталей — в меру испуганная, в меру гордая — все же было что-то еще, личное, что-то, заставлявшее сердце Хэймитча биться.   
В конце концов, Плутарх спросил его прямо:   
— Скажи честно: что такого в этой Китнисс Эвердин? Чем она тебе так приглянулась?   
— У меня была младшая сестра. Ее даже для телевиденья не снимали, кому в год Бойни интересна четырехлетка из Двенадцатого? Но все-таки у меня была младшая сестра, Салли, — сказал Хэймитч таким тоном, как будто это все объясняло, и это действительно объясняло многое, но он был готов рассказать всю историю, а Плутарх был готов ее выслушать. Он любил чужие истории. Он надеялся, что его собственная история не станет слишком интересной, Плутарх предпочел бы пройти по тонкой грани между известностью и комфортом, не превратившись в мученика, сожженного на костре революции.   
Подойдя ближе, он тронул Хэймитча за плечо, молча побуждая рассказывать дальше — и тот продолжил, в его голосе не было ни ярости, ни печали, глаза не блестели от подступивших слез, но едва ли это все означало равнодушие:   
— Мне тогда еще не объяснили всех правил, мой победный тур формально еще не кончился. На пьянке в Капитолии, устроенной в мою честь, ко мне подошла одна сука, разодетая в красные перья, и сказала, что я должен ее обслужить. Я, конечно, спросил, что она имеет ввиду, и та ответила. А я сказал ей, что раз уж у нее так чешется, то может сама себе пизду полизать. Сука облила меня дерьмовым шампанским из своего стакана и ушла. А через четыре дня, когда я ехал в Шлак на проклятом поезде, мою младшую сестренку нашли в канаве, она утонула в грязи, шла домой, упала и захлебнулась, так сказали миротворцы. У меня была сестра, а потом вот так, — Хэймитч щелкнул пальцами, — и ее не стало. Ее еще могли бы использовать, но кто-то поспешил ее убрать. Перестарался, выполняя приказ. Я не знаю, кто именно в этом виноват, но зато знаю, кого могу обвинить.  
Почти минуту он молчал, точно пытаясь подобрать слова. Плутарх мог бы попытаться сказать ему что-то в утешение, но предпочел промолчать.   
— Китнисс Эвердин готова на все ради своей сестры, она готова за нее умереть, — добавил Хэймитч, опуская голову. — Я не был готов умереть ради своей. Я ни на что не был готов ради нее, раз уж на то пошло.   
Плутарх подумал, что мог бы проявить сейчас сочувствие, обнять Хэймитча или сделать что-то еще, уместное в подобной ситуации — он не знал точно, у него было не слишком много друзей, и ни один из них никогда не нуждался в утешении. Лучшее, что он мог — продолжать молчать, в надежде узнать что-то еще или хотя бы из банальной учтивости.   
Горе было той последней деталью, которую он не видел, завершающей частью, тем, что сделало Хэймитча окончательно настоящим: первопричина, тот камень, который скатился с горы первым, начиная лавину.   
— Она смелая, не стану с этим спорить, но этого слишком мало для победы. Скорее этого достаточно для того, чтобы отправиться на тот свет прямо с арены, ты это знаешь не хуже меня.   
— Иногда достаточно. Мне хватило. Сидер хватило. Даже Джоанне Мэйсон хватило, хоть она и мелкая лживая сучка.   
Плутарх мог бы напомнить Хэймитчу об интервью трибутов и о том, что Китнисс тоже мелкая лживая сучка ничуть не хуже Джоанны, только разыгрывающая свои карты не перед другими трибутами, как делала та, а перед потенциальными спонсорами. Он мог бы рассказать о многом, но предпочел оставить язык за зубами — какой бы ни была природа его близости с Хэймитчем, без уважения друг к другу такие связи легко распадаются.   
Во время Игр они не устраивали коротких встреч, Хэймитч жил у Плутарха, отказавшись от комнат в общежитии трибутов и менторов. Так же было и в прошлом году, и всю вторую половину позапрошлого, когда Плутарх просто нашел Хэймитча в баре на первом этаже общежития и увел к себе без лишних разговоров — сидевшая у стойки Кашмира так прожигала их взглядом, как если бы знала о них всю правду, но Плутарх притворился, что не заметил ее; в конце концов, он забирал своего любовника, и то, что они спали вместе уже несколько лет, не делало ситуацию страннее. Многие старались провести побольше времени вместе с теми, кого затаскивали в койку после выборов менторов.   
Хэймитч все еще выглядел чужеродно рядом с красивой мебелью и ухаживавшей за ней прислугой; дорогая одежда не делала его похожим на капитолийца. Плутарха это по-прежнему устраивало, ему нравилось держать Хэймитча рядом.   
Тот пересматривал запись жатвы Двенадцатого Дистрикта снова и снова, даже Плутарх успел запомнить каждый кадр: ответственный за трансляцию знал свое дело, камера поймала все значимые детали — слезы, блестящие на ресницах, взгляд сбитой с толку сестры, лица людей, в первый и последний раз за всю жизнь видевших кого-то, добровольно вызвавшегося на Игры.   
— Она победит, — сказал Хэймитч, — она победит, не знаю, как. Не знаю, скольких ради этого убьет, и мне все равно. Но она победит и отправится на твою Квартальную Бойню.   
— Это ты говоришь или хорошая подруга? — Плутарх по-прежнему называл ее так, не посчитав нужным придумать новое имя — и Хэймитчу, казалось, это нравилось. По крайней мере, забавляло.   
— Это говорю я, но когда придет время, она со мной согласится. Китнисс Эвердин — именно тот человек, который нам нужен. Ты видел, что она устроила на демонстрации навыков? За такой, как она, люди пойдут. Не просто пойдут — побегут в огонь, рыдая от радости. Ей страшно, но она все равно не сдается, именно такой герой нам всем и нужен. И Капитолию, и Дистриктам.  
Плутарх не стал бы с этим спорить: отважная девушка, готовая умереть за свою сестру, нравится всем, она подойдет для любого сценария, в том числе и для того, о котором Хэймитч рассказал ему еще в первый год, почти сразу же после знакомства — массового побега победителей, отвлекающего внимание от первых атак.  
У него на руках был почти полный список победителей, которые отправятся на Квартальную Бойню: Орф и Глория, Блэйк и Цецилия, Бити и Вайресс — те, кто вызовется добровольцем потому, что работает на Тринадцатый Дистрикт, а еще — несколько человек, которые не знают о восстании, но попадут на арену неизбежно потому, что их мена окажутся единственными в стеклянном шаре: в Седьмом Дистрикте из женщин есть только Джоанна Мэйсон, в Одиннадцатом из мужчин — только Рубака. В самом конце этого списка, рядом с именем Хэймитча, стоял прочерк — место для возможной победительницы. Теперь Плутарх не сомневался: там окажется Китнисс, огненная девушка, от которой в восторге весь Капитолий, и если она убежит с арены в прямом эфире, это выстрелит, это будет настоящая бомба.   
Если только Китнисс вернется живой с семьдесят четвертых Голодных Игр, в чем Плутарх сомневался: слишком тощая, недостаточно жестокая, возможно, и способная держать в руках оружие, но едва ли умеющая убивать людей — ее шансы были невелики, несмотря на то, что зрителям понравилось огненное платье.   
— У вас есть запасной план? Там на арене полно отлично выдрессированных убийц, каждый из которых хочет воткнуть в твою Китнисс что-то острое.   
— Запасные планы делают в Тринадцатом Дистрикте, — Хэймитч резко опустил стакан на журнальный столик, в точности так же, как сделал это в первый раз, когда пришел сюда. — Она мой план, единственный план, который сработает.  
Плутарх тогда только пожал плечами, не собираясь спорить.   
Объявление о том, что пара трибутов из одного Дистрикта может разделить победу, оказалось неожиданностью даже для Плутарха, он знал, что Крейн готовит какой-то большой сюрприз, но даже предположить не мог, насколько большой. Слыша это объявление, он представил себе сейчас всех тех, кто следил за играми — всех капитолийцев, не отводящих взглядов от телевизоров, жадно пьющих каждую секунду эфира, и, конечно же, всех жителей Дистриктов, от нищих из Двенадцатого, до богачей из Второго.   
— Я же обещал тебе, что Сенека Крейн исчезнет, — усмехнулся Хэймитч. — Ему такое не простят.  
Крейн всегда любил работать на показ, и, в конце концов, это его сгубило: он еще ходил, говорил, стоял перед стаей журналистов, рассказывая о необходимости время от времени освежать правила Игр — но совсем скоро, если Крейн не сможет справиться с отданным им же самим распоряжением, его ждет пуля или петля, убийство или казнь. Смерть в любом случае. Плутарх сделал бы ставку на петлю — Крейн в последний раз появится перед камерами, а высший миротворческий блок, публично вздернув его, напомнит всем о том, как важно не делать глупостей.  
— Никому не простят. Это невероятно жестоко, могли бы просто сбросить его под поезд, не такая болезненная и не такая позорная смерть, — Плутарх усмехнулся в ответ. — Как вы смогли это подстроить?   
— Мы давно пытались довести до него эту мысль, — на этот раз усмешка стала улыбкой и Плутарх вдруг понял, что Хэймитч не улыбался целую вечность. — Одновременно отличный скандал и неплохая встряска для зрителей: сначала им обещают, что победителей будет двое, а потом это обещание забирают назад.   
— И кто же его уговорил? — Плутарх постарался изобразить искреннюю заинтересованность и, возможно, Хэймитч ему поверил. На самом деле, в смерти Крейна его волновал вовсе не вопрос «кто», скорее — «что». «Что будет дальше?». Он примерно представлял себе ответ, прекрасно понимая: точного он не получит, сколько бы ни спрашивал.   
— Финник Одейр. Насколько я знаю, он, с тех пор, как Крейн начал в койке разбалтывать все планы о Бойне, настойчиво намекал, что хотел бы вернуться оттуда не один. И в этом году Крейн решил проверить, можно ли изменить правила в угоду Финнику. Глупый поступок, но Крейн не особенно умен, насколько я его знаю.   
— По крайней мере, достаточно глуп для таких решений, к тому же у него проблемы с наркотиками. Запутать его — не самая лестная победа.   
Хэймитч засмеялся — искренне, или, по крайней мере, хорошо изобразил искренность. Плутарх положил руку ему на плечо — сейчас он не чувствовал пульса, но мог легко себе его представить.   
— Ты действительно думаешь, что она вытащит этого парня за собой?   
— Надеюсь на это, — кивнул Хэймитч. На секунду Плутарху показалось, что это очередная насмешка, но он тут же понял: нет, Хэймитч говорил серьезно. Он надеялся, что беспросветная глупость Сенеки Крейна и отчаянная храбрость Китнисс Эвердин — достаточно похожая на глупость, чтобы можно было их сравнивать — смогут вытащить Пита Меларка с арены живым. Это было похоже на безумие, но Плутарх не стал с ним спорить, он давно успел понять: пытаться переубедить в чем-то Хэймитча было невозможно. Наверное, именно из таких людей всегда собираются армии повстанцев — из тех, кто не отступается от своего даже в мелочах.   
Плутарх смотрел трансляции и уходившие в повторный эфир записи Игр вместе с Хэймитчем. Он не стал бы спорить: Китнисс Эвердин была великолепна, она смотрела в камеру честным и печальным взглядом, она говорила со зрителями так, как будто видела их прямо перед собой, тех, на кого надеялась, и тех, кого боялась, а сцена с мертвой девочкой из Одиннадцатого Дистрикта была просто великолепна. До самого конца Плутарх был почти абсолютно уверен, что Китнисс умрет, но все же он не мог не отдать ей должное. Она хорошо играла и была еще лучше, когда оставалась честной, а такое на Играх увидишь нечасто.   
И она, оправдывая все чужие надежды, в конце концов вышла на победное интервью, держа за руку своего возлюбленного — никакой настоящей любви, только игра для шоу, фальшивка, но Плутарх знал: фальшивка может стать правдой в любой момент. Он так и не успел сказать Хэймитчу ничего похожего на «ты был прав, твоя Китнисс действительно стала звездой» — было слишком много дел, его ждало освободившееся место распорядителя, и Плутарх не собирался его упускать. К тому же, у Хэймитча тоже были дела — ментору победителей всегда приходится позировать перед камерами, а ментору двоих победителей полагалась двойная порция внимания. Год семьдесят четвертых Голодных Игр поднял их обоих в воздух, как ветер поднимает пыль.


	5. Алчность

Последнее воспоминание о Капитолии до восстания, оставшееся в памяти Плутарха — мимолетная встреча с Хэймитчем, едва не сорвавшаяся, спустя сутки после отправки трибутов на арену. Плутарх смог выкроить немного времени, чтобы остаться с ним наедине, всего полтора часа, но этого оказалось достаточно. Говорить о готовящемся побеге они не решились, как если бы слова еще могли что-то изменить, разрушить или спасти — вместо этого они обменялись обычной полудюжиной бессмысленных нежных фраз и добавили еще несколько о Китнисс и ее прошлогодней победе, а потом Плутарх подарил Хэймитчу крупную позолоченную галстучную булавку с сойкой-пересмешницей. Такие были в моде — хороший и уместный подарок.  
Позже Плутарх понял, что именно в этот день, в этот час то, что он чувствовал к Хэймитчу, чем бы это ни было, дошло до своего пика и после покатилось вниз, рассыпалось на части.  
Они перепихнулись, так и не раздевшись, вжимаясь друг в друга изо всех сил, кусаясь, царапаясь; Плутарху казалось, что его кожа прорвалась, как истертая ткань, готовая слезть с мяса, когда Хэймитч, наваливаясь сверху всей тяжестью, впивался ногтями в его предплечье, другой спешно стискивая их соприкасающейся члены. Расстегнутая молния ширинки неприятно царапала кожу, но это ощущение было каким-то смутным, точно доходило до Плутарха сквозь сильное опьянение, хотя он несколько дней не пил ничего крепче вина. Чуть выгнувшись, он впился зубами в плечо Хэймитча, крепко, как пес-переродок, из тех, которые не разжимают челюстей до тех пор, пока не откусят кусок.   
А потом все закончилось — несколько быстрее, чем это бывало обычно, возможно, из-за страха, возможно, из-за усталости. Хэймитч первым поднялся с кровати — Плутарх остался лежать, не спеша даже поправить одежду, он внимательно наблюдал за одевающимся Хэймитчем: вколотая чуть ниже неровного узла булавка отвлекала внимание от галстука, но измятые манжеты все равно кричали о том, что он только что поднялся с чьей-то кровати. Плутарх мог бы дать ему что-нибудь из своей одежды — размер бы подошел — но не посчитал это нужным, он никогда не был одним из тех, кто охотно делится с другими.   
— Неплохо развлеклись, — наклонившись ближе, Хэймитч поцеловал Плутарха на прощанье и шепнул на ухо, совсем тихо, точно боясь прослушек от миротворцев здесь, в доме, куда он четырежды присылал своих друзей из Третьего Дистрикта, чтобы те обыскали все углы: — Еще увидимся, когда Игры кончатся.  
«Когда Игры кончатся», а не «когда Бойня кончится» или что-то подобное. Обычно такую фразу легко пропустить мимо ушей, но Плутарх знал, что она означает — еще один тайный сигнал.  
Приподнявшись, он погладил Хэймитча по плечу, задержав ладонь там, где был след от укуса, и улыбнулся, прежде чем тоже встать с кровати и начать собираться.  
Ему оставалось одно — ждать. Арена уже была подготовлена, Плутарх сделал все возможное для побега трибутов и мог только надеяться на «хорошую подругу», на обещания Тринадцатого Дистрикта, принесенные ему Хэймитчем.  
Тот был где-то у себя, в менторском общежитии, занимался своей работой или просто напивался, поэтому все трансляции Плутарх смотрел один и не дома, как раньше, а в основном с центрального пульта управления ареной — не все распорядители Игр туда заходили, Крейна, по слухам, не видели среди простых операторов ни разу, но Плутарх всегда был педантичен и не собирался изменять привычкам. Он добился отмены двадцатисекундной задержки в трансляции — раньше все лишнее, случавшееся на арене, затирали, вырезали, скрывали фильтрами, но Плутарх настоял, чтобы Квартальная Бойня попала на экраны со всеми подробностями; это означало, что в эфир пройдет все, до последнего кадра. Такой была жертва Плутарха: если люди из Тринадцатого Дистрикта не заберут его, он отправится на виселицу, в точности как Сенека Крейн. Плутарх с самого начала знал, что те или иные жертвы потребуются, но представлял себе нечто гораздо меньше, гораздо безопаснее: ложь перед телекамерами, например, укрывательство, рискованные финансовые вложения, переезд из Капитолия куда-нибудь в Шестой Дистрикт, где все время то снег, то туман — но грядущая революция потребовала большего, и ему оставалось только надеяться на благополучное завершение Бойни.   
В самом начале, до знакомства с Хэймитчем, до ночного звонка Плутарх представлял себе восстание похожим на мирные перевороты из времен, предшествовавших Смутным, те, о которых рассказывают исторические книги: череда переговоров, массовые протесты и неизбежная отставка президента, опорочившего себя перед всей страной. Сегодняшнему Панему это не подходило — по крайней мере, так решили в Тринадцатом Дистрикте, где решили устроить из восстания шоу для всех. Плутарх прекрасно знал, что значит слово «шоу» — в последние три четверти века так называли Голодные Игры и связанные с ними вещи: выставка победителей перед выборами менторов, выездки трибутов, мясная лавка со скидками для всех желающих. Революционеры собирались устроить что-то не хуже.   
Плутарх не был одним из тех, кто везде ищет шоу, выходит к зрителям в сиянии собственного тщеславия, как это делал Крейн. Нет, Плутарх работал с методичным занудством, создавая развлечения из скуки: старательных проверок оборудования, изучения графиков и опросов, он лучше всех знал, что нравилось людям пять, десять, двадцать пять лет назад. Таких, как Плутарх, никогда не подозревают в подрывной деятельности, ведь они работают на систему, старательно, но равнодушно — и точно так же принимают плату за свои труды.  
Разная работа — разная плата.  
Мысли о восстании в его голове всегда сами собой перетекали в мысли о последствиях, о награде за сделанное: Плутарх сделал достаточно, чтобы рассчитывать на благодарность — на место получше ответственного за ежегодные кровавые развлечения. Он хотел бы оказаться там, где можно принимать решения, от которых что-то зависит — Плутарх родился в богатой семье, не знал ничего, даже близко похожего на голод или бедность, поэтому деньги его не слишком интересовали, он хотел получить власть. Не слишком много, не слишком мало, ровно столько, сколько может унести в обеих руках. Из него не вышло бы нового президента, поэтому Плутарх даже не собирался метить так высоко, он собирался сказать это вслух, если — или когда — его спросят. Он не собирался забирать себе то, чего хотели другие.  
И все же пять лет усердной работы стоили награды.  
Плутарх однажды спросил у Хэймитча, сохранят ли свои деньги и недвижимость те, кто вкладывался в восстание, смогут ли вернуться на свои места после свержения Сноу — Хэймитч тогда ответил, что средства десятка капитолийцев ничего не изменят, людям из Тринадцатого Дистрикта хватит денег, полученных у тех, кого они сами называют «врагами народа»: у глав министерств, у занимающихся Голодными Играми, у Сноу, его приближенных, его друзей, семьи — с несколькими из его родственников Плутарх был знаком и не назвал бы их чудовищами. Возможно, Хэймитч говорил правду, а возможно, лгал или просто придумал ответ, не зная верного, его слова не то, на что Плутарх стал бы полагаться.  
Иногда он по-прежнему хотел пойти на попятную, но было поздно отказываться, оставалось только следовать усвоенным правилам: хорошо прятать все тайны, ходить на официальные приемы, загадочно прикладывать палец к губам, когда журналисты выспрашивают подробности устройства арены, и улыбаться, пожимая руки тем людям из окружения Сноу, которые снисходят до общения с распорядителем Игр. Плутарх точно пытался успеть распродать себя самого прежде, чем Капитолий падет под натиском повстанцев — или прежде, чем миротворцы найдут всех помогавших Тринадцатому Дистрикту и пустят пулю в затылок каждому, это тоже будет плата за работу. В любом случае, нужно успеть до фазы активных действий, до того момента, когда, как сказал Хэймитч, «вспыхнет пламя» — пламя опасно и безжалостно, огненные ловушки на арене — самые жестокие.   
Люди всегда так поступали: сжигали все, что есть, и начинали строить на обгоревшей земле новый мир. Разным бывало только количество огня — и тех, кто в нем сгорал. Уничтожение Тринадцатого Дистрикта в свое время посчитали гуманным решением с минимальным количеством жертв — ядерная война унесла бы в тысячи раз больше, необходимо было уничтожить малейшую ее угрозу. Будь Плутарх на месте президента Мартинез, он поступил бы так же, как она: отдал бы приказ о бомбежках. Будь Плутарх на месте президента Сноу, он бомбил бы Тринадцатый Дистрикт раз в десятилетие – это было бы дорого, но гарантировало бы сохранение мира. Будь Плутарх на месте главы восстания — он не знает, как бы поступил, слишком мало ему известно о ресурсах Дистрикта. Но, несмотря на недостаток информации, он мог представить себе, какой будет месть Тринадцатого Дистрикта.  
Страшной. Очень страшной.   
Не ради самого Тринадцатого, те из его граждан, кому было, за что мстить, давно уже умерли, а ненависть редко передается по наследству. Страшная расправа над Капитолием нужна остальным — Девятому, Десятому, Седьмому, Двенадцатому, тем, чьи трибуты умирали год за годом на Голодных Играх, а их родители не могли даже устроить нормальные похороны. Люди оттуда привыкли смотреть на кровь по телевизору, они ждут, что новая власть тоже ее покажет. Много крови. Плутарх был почти абсолютно уверен: повстанцы не станут разочаровывать людей — уничтожение Тринадцатого Дистрикта год от года упоминали все реже, оно давно было лишь поводом для Голодных Игр, но если восстание победит, все снова увидят настоящие казни.   
Он думал о казнях и разрушениях, пожимая руки операторам за пультом управления ареной, он думал о смертях, просматривая не прошедший в эфир материал — кое-что можно было показать в записи, некоторые кадры стоило уничтожить, большинство не представляло никакой ценности, как и на любых других Играх.   
Он думал о казнях и разрушениях, говоря по телефону с подразделениями, отвечавшими за энергоснабжение, он думал о смертях, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, кого казнят повстанцы, когда — если — займут Капитолий. Он пытался составить список тех, чьи смерти будут неизбежными.   
Потом он позвонил транспортникам, чтобы передать сигнал команде, готовой забрать живую Китнисс Эвердин с арены вместе со всеми остальными, до кого удастся добраться. Плутарх даже не знал имен людей, от которых зависело так много, и был уверен: они до последнего момента не знали о его участии в восстании — разобранную на кусочки правду легче спрятать, как расчлененное тело.   
Какое-то время ему было страшно, так страшно, что это было почти больно физически — Плутарх изо всех сил старался сохранить спокойствие, и у него неплохо получалось, он казался просто нервничающим из-за ответственности за Бойню, но внутри у него все то тлело, то промерзало, страх подкатывал к глотке, как тошнота. Возможно, именно так чувствуют себя трибуты, попавшие на арену: они надеются выжить и победить, но уже представляют себя мертвыми, с выпущенными кишками, с разрезанными лицами, с отрубленными головами.   
Плутарх постоянно смотрел на часы, ему слышались шаги миротворцев — в каждом шорохе, каждом стуке, даже в обычной тишине, шаги становились все громче, как будто на него шел целый взвод, хотя Плутарх понимал: для его ареста хватит и двоих, даже без огнестрельного оружия, просто с дубинками или шокерами. Поднявшись в офис на верхнем этаже, наблюдая за Играми на крошечном экране портативного приемника, отгоняя все посторонние мысли, пытаясь раскрошить свой страх, Плутарх ждал.  
Это продолжалось целую вечность — до тех пор, пока его не забрал планолет. Прежде, чем подняться на борт, Плутарх сверил часы — все шло в точности как планировалось, секунда в секунду, никаких опозданий. Хэймитч уже ждал на борту, но они с Плутархом не перекинулись и парой слов — оба представляли себе арену, то, что должно было на ней на ней произойти, то, что произойдет, если план сорвется. Теперь могли подвести только трибуты, но Плутарх старался верить в них — иначе все выглядело слишком уж плохо.   
Думая о молнии, которая должна вот-вот ударить, Плутарх заглянул в кабину и благодарно пожал руку поднявшемуся из-за штурвала второму пилоту — тот выглядел несколько удивленным, но ни слова не сказал, только коротко кивнул. Плутарх был ему благодарен — он не был настроен на разговоры и вряд ли сумел бы подобрать подходящие слова для описания своей роли в побеге трибутов. К тому же он не знал, какую долю правды стоит знать экипажу.   
Дальше все происходило медленно, точно во сне, хотя едва ли такое сравнение было уместным — Плутарху редко снилось что-то с подобием сюжета. Он наблюдал за всем внимательно, но спокойно, все тревоги уже рассыпались, стали песком, пеплом, исчезли. Планолет держал курс на Тринадцатый Дистрикт, он без проблем миновал основное кольцо воздушной обороны, а после больше не было никаких оснований для беспокойства, только место для надежды — достаточно места, чтобы она могла развернуться полностью, раскрыться, как цветок.   
Теперь Китнисс была рядом с ним, здесь, не просто на его стороне, а на одном планолете. Вместе с Бити, едва не погибшим при побеге. Вместе с Финником, год назад строившим глазки Крейну, всего за два дня до казни. Вместе с Хэймитчем, у которого был такой усталый и потрепанный вид, как если бы это он только что вернулся с арены, где все пытались его убить.   
Китнисс лежала неподвижно, как мертвая, и Плутарх даже успел подумать о том, что ей было бы лучше умереть: символы должны исчезать, сыграв свою роль, а сойка-пересмешница сделала уже достаточно, чтобы стоило убрать ее в самый дальний шкаф, пока она не испортила все своей отчаянной храбростью. Об этом он думал, закрывая ее глаза, об этом он думал, заходя позже в медицинский отсек, чтобы взглянуть на нее: бледная кожа, воткнутые в тело трубки — ничего красивого или героического.   
Последних секунд трансляции Плутарх не видел, но мог примерно догадаться: трибуты справились с работой, Бити мог починить любой механизм, ему нетрудно было отыскать способ все сломать — в нем Плутарх не сомневался, а Хэймитч не сомневался в смелости своей любимой Китнисс. Все закончилось хорошо, благополучно, они победили в Квартальной Бойне, теперь оставалось только выиграть войну, а это Плутарха уже едва ли касалось. Он знал, что скоро окажется в безопасном месте, повторял эту мысль про себя снова и снова, до тех пор, пока она не начала казаться по-настоящему успокоительной. Он старался думать о хорошем, и мысли все время упирались в Капитолий: там осталось все хорошее, к чему Плутарх надеялся вернуться: вкусная еда, красивая одежда, утомительная светская болтовня, слишком пристальное чужое внимание, все же порой приятное; Плутарх не назвал бы себя тщеславным, но ему нравились не только деньги, но и то внимание, которое можно было за них купить. Впрочем, без этого он мог обойтись относительно легко, еда и удобная постель волновали Плутарха гораздо сильнее: теперь он мог лишиться их навсегда.  
Но при благополучном исходе — мог получить гораздо больше, подняться выше, и ради этого стоило стараться. Плутарх повторял эти слова про себя снова и снова, до тех пор, пока планолет не опустился на землю в Тринадцатом Дистрикте, бесконечно далеко от Капитолия и всей его прошлой жизни — но к этому моменту страх выпарился из мыслей Плутарха бесследно, его заменило спокойствие, или, по крайней мере, нечто, достаточно к нему близкое.


	6. Ненависть

Всегда непросто устроиться на новом месте, особенно когда оно так далеко от привычной жизни, особенно если из дома не удалось забрать даже одежду, особенно если все смотрят на тебя как на какую-то специально выведенную птицу, настолько пеструю, что ей не выжить ни в одном уголке живого мира.   
Тринадцатый Дистрикт был чужд Плутарху, и сколько бы тот ни пытался найти точки соприкосновения, это место оставалось для него похожим на ночной кошмар — настолько, насколько Плутарх был знаком с ночными кошмарами, как правило слишком равнодушный для того, чтобы просыпаться среди ночи, какие бы чудовища ни гнались за ним, все равно он спокойно ждал до конца, его сердце не начинало стучать быстрее обычного, даже если во сне тысячи острых когтей впивались в тело, разрывая его на куски. Но это место было страшнее невообразимых чудовищ, которых не создать даже лучшим генным инженерам Капитолия. Здесь все были одинаково безлики и не имели права распоряжаться даже собственным телом, простейшие потребности которого позволялось удовлетворять только в специально отведенные часы.  
Тринадцатый Дистрикт делал людей безликими гораздо эффективнее, чем Капитолий, произведенная им обезличенность была намного буквальнее, поэтому — страшнее.   
Единственное, что Плутарху оставалось — ценить укрытие, несокрушимо крепкие стены, через которые непросто пробиться, потолки, которые никогда не рухнут, сколько бы краска на них ни расходилась трещинами, бетон и железо надежны. Отсюда нельзя было сбежать, но ни одному врагу не войти сюда — во всяком случае, не сейчас, Тринадцатый Дистрикт выглядел непоколебимым, неуязвимым. И из-за этого еще сильнее напоминал колоссальную тюрьму. История все сводит к насмешке: люди, отстоявшие свою свободу, оказались заключены в темницу, которую сами же и построили.   
Но новая война должна была освободить их по-настоящему.   
Плутарх старался держаться в стороне от войны настолько, насколько мог — нельзя было спрятаться от нее под камнем, закрыть все двери и вообразить, что все спокойно, но, по крайней мере, Плутарх мог представить себе, что война где-то далеко-далеко — она и была далеко, на ней умирали люди, о существовании которых он даже не знал. Он запирался наедине с мыслями о лучшем в своей комнате на одном из нижних уровней бомбоубежища, там, куда не дошло бы даже эхо падения самой мощной капитолийской бомбы.   
Это серое, скучное место плохо пахло; душное, давящее, с тесными коридорами и низкими потолками, оно напоминало какой-то ночной кошмар. Общие душевые, общие туалеты, у которых вечно стоит очередь хотя бы в несколько человек, а еще — резкий хлористый запах, разносимый общей вентиляционной системой — это угнетало, но хуже всего был постоянный шум, эхом отскакивавший ото всех стен. Это не были беспечные звуки, наполнявшие ночи в Капитолии, в Тринадцатом Дистрикте как будто никто никогда не смеялся и не слушал музыку — люди здесь работали в три смены, и город никогда не засыпал, он был полон шагов и голосов даже ночами, похожий на исполинский муравейник или улей ядовитых пчел, наполовину возвышающийся над землей, наполовину уходящий вглубь.   
Плутарх уже не мог вспомнить, таким ли он представлял себе это место раньше; иногда ему казалось, что серые коридоры снились ему с самой встречи с Хэймитчем или даже еще раньше. Полная противоположность Капитолия — место, где однообразие возведено в абсолют.   
По крайней мере, теперь он узнал, кто такая «хорошая подруга» — ее звали Альма Койн, и она была президентом Тринадцатого Дистрикта. Невысокая жилистая женщина с резким голосом, она никогда не красила губы и не подводила глаза, коротко стригла ногти, совсем не напоминала капитолийских модниц, но зато почти ничем не отличалась от Сноу, пусть даже он никогда не надел бы ничего похожего на ее скромный серый френч. Чтобы уловить сходство, Плутарху потребовались совсем немного времени — он разбирался в людях. Все, кто участвует в разработке Игр, обязаны разбираться в людях, иначе быстро скатываются на дно даже с самых высоких мест, или перестают дышать, как Сенека Крейн.   
Вблизи Койн уже не казалась «хорошей» и вряд ли ее стоило называть «подругой», но Плутарх не собирался избегать ее.   
— Мы должны убрать каждого, кто встанет у нас на пути, а внутренний враг всегда опаснее внешнего, — сказала ему Койн, между фразами стискивая зубы так, будто кого-то кусала. Из нее не вышло бы хорошего оратора даже после тысячи часов лекций в университетах Капитолия, но зато Койн умела внушать страх, а страх плотно смыкается с властью, тот, кто умеет его использовать, никогда не проиграет, или, по крайней мере, будет держаться до тех пор, пока наперерез ему не выйдет кто-то, способный заставить людей забыть о страхе хотя бы ненадолго. Так повстанцы собирались сбросить Сноу, перетянув простых граждан Панема на сторону Китнисс. Точно так же кто-то мог бы попытаться сбросить Койн, но, видимо, никому не удалось наскрести в себе достаточно надежды для того, чтобы поделиться ей с другими. — Поэтому нам будет нужен план устранения всех, кто способен собрать восстание внутри восстания, всех, кто может устроить контрреволюционное движение.  
— Приятно знать, что вы рассказываете это именно мне, — ответил Плутарх. Если бы в его руке был стакан, он поднял бы его, как в тосте — так делал Хэймитч, а некоторые привычки невероятно заразительны.   
— Не обольщайтесь, Хэвенсби. У меня уже есть план и вашего устранения, он не слишком сложный — вы не борец и, думаю, не умеете терпеть боль. Просто я уверена: такой человек, как вы, не станет заниматься всякими глупостями. Вам нужна выгода, а я щедро заплачу за помощь, достаточно не забывать, кто ваш друг.   
— Что ж, вдвойне приятно иметь дело с человеком, который не лжет понапрасну. Я буду вашим лучшим другом.   
Койн, разумеется, не поверила ни единому его слову, но она не тратила ни времени, ни сил на фальшивые улыбки, ей было достаточно доброжелательных угроз, с помощью которых она управляла своим миром, заставляла работать механизмы Тринадцатого Дистрикта, заставляла двигаться вперед его солдат.  
Разговаривая с Койн, Плутарх часто вспоминал рассказ Хэймитча о домогавшейся его женщине, которая в ответ на оскорбление, нашла того, кто по ее приказу утопил в грязи его маленькую сестру — Койн не просто была родом из Капитолия, дело ведь не в месте или времени первых вдохов, первых шагов, первых слов. Она была из того же теста, безжалостная, всегда готовая к жестким мерам, не умеющая отступать или прощать.  
Впрочем, почти никто здесь не умел ни отступать, ни прощать, даже Китнисс, хоть она и была всего лишь красивой лентой, повязанной на восстание, как бант на шее дикого зверя.  
Плутарх не рискнул бы отступить, а прощать ему было некого. Если смотреть на вещи с этой стороны, Тринадцатый Дистрикт идеально ему подходил. К тому же, это место оставалось единственным подходящим укрытием, а Плутарх умел ценить укрытия.   
Он прятался здесь, рядом с Койн, пока снаружи грохотала война.  
Рядом с Койн, Хэймитчем, Китнисс, Финником, Бити — всеми победителями, которых удалось отправить в Тринадцатый Дистрикт. Этого было мало — Плутарх надеялся, что с арены заберут хотя бы треть трибутов — но все же достаточно. Здесь, за надежными стенами, велась своя война, такая же, как снаружи, где солдаты и поднятые ими люди поджигали казармы в Дистриктах, забрасывали камнями идущие на них вооруженные взводы, а когда миротворцы отступали, старались отбить от строя раненых, чтобы казнить их на ближайшей площади. Война Плутарха и уцелевших трибутов была другой — чище и безопаснее, но она не менее важной: уходящая в телеэфир правда, обработанная Тринадцатым Дистриктом, красиво оформленная, способна перевести на сторону повстанцев всех, кто еще сомневается. Их дело — раздуть пламя как можно сильнее, а это Плутарх умеет, успел научиться.   
Он понимал, что совсем скоро волнения доберутся и до Капитолия, а после останется только закончить.   
Они с Хэймитчем больше не трахались по-настоящему, для удовольствия; иногда пытались устроить какую-то возню, но у Плутарх бы язык не повернулся назвать это «сексом», даже если дело и заканчивалось разрядкой. Лежа на узкой койке, непривычно, неудобно жесткой, вжимаясь друг в друга, торопливо толкаясь навстречу, они думали только о войне, эти мысли делали все фальшивым, по крайней мере, для Плутарха. Первое время он чувствовал себя лучше, когда Хэймитч был рядом — привычный запах, грубый, почти родной, привычные прикосновения, привычные движения, можно было представить, что все как прежде, в Капитолии. Но все было не так, и от этого становилось только хуже.   
А еще они разговаривали — обо всякой ерунде, но много, точно пытались наверстать все упущенное — как если бы у них было что-то упущенное на самом деле, как если бы они не оставались вместе просто по привычке. Точнее, разговаривал, как всегда, Хэймитч, а Плутарх внимательно слушал.   
— Я помню, как ты в первый раз подошел ко мне, — его голос звучал как-то особенно хрипло и устало, как будто Хэймитч протащил войну на своих плечах целую сотню миль. — Помню, как хотел послать тебя куда подальше.   
Плутарх молча кивал. Он не знал, что развязало Хэймитчу язык — похмелье, пришедшее через двадцать пять лет запоя, или беспокойство, свалившееся на него вместе с осознанием реальности войны, где люди гибнут не десятками, как на Голодных Играх, и даже не сотнями, войны, которая только началась, но уже сожгла единственное подобие дома, которое у него было. Возможно, дело было и в том, и в другом. Плутарх представлял себе, как похмелье подстегивает горе, заставляет его трепыхаться, метаться внутри сознания, царапаясь и кусаясь, как загнанная в угол крыса.   
— Я помню, как привел Бити проверить твою спальню на наличие прослушек, и он сказал: «Твой друг Цезарь умрет от зависти, ты заполучил нас обоих». Я помню так много о тебе, что будь я проклят, если это не странно.   
Плутарх никогда не пытался с ним спорить, не возражал, ни о чем не напоминал — он старался держать язык за зубами, точно берег красноречие для разговоров с Койн и возможных будущих выступлений перед камерами.   
— Ты — самое близкое к другу, что у меня есть, — душно шептал Хэймитч Плутарху в шею, царапая кожу щетиной. — Я знаю, что мы не друзья, но из всех здесь ты больше всего похож на моего друга.  
Плутарх переводил его слова с языка похмельного бреда как «ты единственный здесь, кого я знаю и за кого я не отвечаю». Он был почти уверен, что Хэймитч не из тех, кому нравится отвечать за других, именно это делало его удобным в управлении, это позволило Койн встроить его в ее собственную систему. Чтобы встроить в систему Плутарха, ей пришлось воспользоваться его страхом боли, смерти, наказаний; примитивный подход, но он всегда эффективен, Сноу поступал точно так же.  
Когда-то давно, пять лет назад, жизнь назад, встречи с Хэймитчем были побегом от того страха, который Сноу распылял в Капитолии, как ядовитый газ в камере для казни, теперь Плутарх понимал, в чем так нуждался тогда — и точно так же понимал, в чем нуждался сейчас. Капитолийцы наряжали свой страх в яркие тряпки, покрывали позолотой, маскировали испуг шутками о чужой жестокости, смотрели трансляции Голодных Игр, повторяя про себя: вот как выглядит смерть, она не сможет прийти к нам, явные казни, тайно подстроенные несчастные случаи, Сенека Крейн в петле не имеют ничего общего со смертью. Тринадцатый Дистрикт заставлял людей кричать друг другу в лица: «Вот она, смерть! Она заберет всех нас!» И когда Хэймитч шептал ему в ухо какие-то бессмысленные сентиментальные мелочи, Плутарх слышал в его словах то, чего не было там раньше: крик, полный страха смерти.  
Это было странно, если не сказать нелепо — они оба были друг для друга последними напоминаниями о недавнем прошлом, пусть даже их манеры, судьбы, характеры разделяли их, точно тысячи миль пути, все равно Плутарх и Хэймитч были близки, хотя бы в силу все той же привычки, толкавшей их в общую постель. Каждый поцелуй, каждое объятье должны были отгонять ощущение одиночества вместе со всеми тревогами, но когда Хэймитч брал его за запястье и пристраивал руку на своем колене, Плутарх не чувствовал ничего, кроме вялого раздражения, не стоившего высказывания вслух.  
Возможно, в полном одиночестве ему было бы много хуже, поэтому Плутарх никогда не просил Хэймитча уйти, опасаясь, что тот послушается. Но надоевшие, давно уже слишком знакомые движения и прикосновения не приносили ему ни капли радости; Хэймитч не был идеально подходившим ему любовником — пусть даже их отношение ко многим вещам в этой сфере совпадало — и его сбивчивых ласк было слишком мало, чтобы возместить отсутствие в жизни Плутарха капитолийских удобств и спокойствия пятилетней давности.   
Рано или поздно, сколько бы времени им ни удавалось выкроить на двоих, Хэймитч, сказав все, что хотел сказать, поднимался с койки и уходил. После каждой их встречи у Плутарха оставались одни и те же следы — саднящие неглубокие царапины на шее, отпечатки зубов на плечах, нездорово-кислый привкус слюны на губах и глубже почти у корня языка — чуть горчащий привкус спермы. Плутарх был не из тех, кто с удовольствием носит на себе чужие отпечатки, как украшение, и в общие душевые предпочитал лишний раз не заходить, а потому обтирался грязной одеждой, ожидавшей, пока ее заберут работники прачечной.   
По крайней мере, Койн освободила его от необходимости самому стирать те убогие тряпки, которые было принято носить в Тринадцатом Дистрикте — большинство местных поддерживали порядок собственными руками, но особым гостям были оставлены особые привилегии. Это могло бы стать началом внутреннего бунта, если бы страх не сдерживал ненависть надежнее всех оков.   
Тот костюм, в котором он бежал, Плутарх хранил для особых случаев. Пиджак и особенно жилет теперь не мешало бы ушить, но Плутарх сомневался, что на весь Тринадцатый найдется хоть один приличный портной, которому не жалко доверить дорогую ткань. Возможно, стоило бы рискнуть привлечь к себе внимание и собрать вещи, взять из Капитолия больше одежды, кое-что их украшений — Плутарх не слишком увлекался подобными вещами, но все же высоко оценивал собственную небольшую коллекцию булавок, запонок, колец. Но он не решился этого сделать, и теперь оставалось только надеяться, что одного парадного костюма будет достаточно для глаз всего Панема.  
Плутарх ненавидел Тринадцатый Дистрикт — искренне, всем сердцем. Серое, скучное, однообразное, это место напоминало плохо — или слишком хорошо — сделанную арену для Голодных Игр, где каждая деталь служит одной цели: доведению трибутов до безумия или хотя бы максимального раздражения.  
Плутарх ненавидел Тринадцатый Дистрикт, а Тринадцатый Дистрикт ненавидел его в ответ. Он шептал Плутарху на ухо, когда тот спал, смотрел в спину, когда тот бодрствовал. Тринадцатый Дистрикт выгрыз из головы Плутарха все его мысли, пытаясь подменить их собственными, но ничего не получалось, придуманные повстанцами сто лет назад лозунги не укладывались в сознании человека, по-своему преданного Капитолию, их острые грани кололи и царапали его. Голосами живущих в Тринадцатом Дистрикте с Плутархом говорила сама устроенная Койн жестокая, безжалостная революция: «Сжечь их дома», «Забросать их бомбами, как эти сучьи дети забросали нас», «Убить их детей, вырвать им сердца, перерезать им глотки». Ненависть закипала здесь, как вода в котле, поставленном на огонь, готовая в любой момент вырваться клубами обжигающего пара; если бы не страх перед Койн, люди, собравшиеся в Тринадцатом Дистрикте, давно бы уже начали убивать друг друга — в сравнении с нищими из Двенадцатого, местные жили как богачи, но были бедняками рядом с Плутархом или Финником, полжизни купавшимся в теплых прибрежных водах Четвертого, полжизни евшего с золотой посуды в Капитолии.  
Ненависть похожа на зависть, но, в отличие от нее, не направлена ни на что конкретное, а потому не может быть утолена полученными деньгами, недостаточно дать человеку денег или хороший дом, чтобы он перестал ненавидеть. Ненависть гасится только пролитой кровью.  
Она была способна разрушить даже самые надежные стены, и теперь она разрывала на части Панем. Койн спустила ее, точно пса с цепи, она умела управлять ненавистью и готова была с ее помощью сжечь дотла всю страну, чтобы потом сделать весь Панем похожим на Тринадцатый Дистрикт. Плутарху это не нравилось, но впереди был штурм Капитолия, впереди было много работы. Плутарх не собирался отказываться от дружбы Койн, не сейчас, лучше держаться с ней рядом, во всяком случае — пока она жива.   
Это не означало, что он не ненавидел ее. Ненависть — сильное пламя, было бы глупо пытаться ее загасить. Приняв ее, можно стать сильнее, Плутарх понимал это, он не стал бы отказываться от такого источника сил.


	7. Зависть

В последний раз они встретились через два года после того, как война кончилась, через два года после смерти Койн, смерти Сноу, возвращения в Двенадцатый Дистрикт Китнисс, использованной на всю катушку и надоевшей до смерти всем, кто на нее смотрел.   
Плутарх по-прежнему не любил шумных праздников, он всегда стоял в стороне от остальных, все эти праздники — годовщина начала восстания, годовщина победы, дни рождения каких-то давно умерших людей, сделавших что-то для Тринадцатого Дистрикта — казались ему ничем не лучше старых Капитолийских праздников. Разве что на этих все пока не сводилось к торговле чужим мясом, но Плутарх был почти уверен: рано или поздно люди, пришедшие к власти после победы восстания — те, кто прибыл из Тринадцатого Дистрикта, те, кто их поддерживал — найдут, кем торговать. В Капитолии все еще было полно людей, связанных с «врагами народа», постоянно стоящих на краю пропасти, их легко подтолкнуть вниз, прировнять к тем, кто уже получил пулю в затылок — но также их можно спасти, если они покажут свою лояльность людям новой власти. В большей или меньшей степени всеми ими уже пользовались — с одними спят, других просто унижают.   
Временами Плутарх присматривал себе кого-нибудь, но ему казалась не слишком приятной мысль о сексе или иной близости с кем-то из старых знакомых или их родственников, пусть даже двоюродная племянница покойного Крейна казалась весьма обаятельной, несмотря на очень юный возраст, да и среди сотрудников некоторых министерств он давно уже видел тех, кого находил по-своему привлекательными, несмотря на некоторую искусственность их ухоженности. Плутарх не испытывал нужды в постоянных любовниках или любовницах, ему вполне хватало ни к чему не обязывающих встреч, начинавшихся поздним вечером и заканчивавшихся утром — это стало поводом для множества шуток: «Министр связи не сторонник надежных связей», «Министр так занят связью, что у него нет времени искать, с кем бы связаться самому», — и десятки других, менее остроумных каламбуров. Если его спрашивали прямо, Плутарх также отшучивался, говоря, что последний его роман закончился революцией.  
В конце концов, это была правда.   
Он больше не виделся с Хэймитчем, но не мог перестать о нем думать, хотя и рад был бы — возможно, со временем любые воспоминания становятся хорошими, во всяком песке можно найти золотые крупицы, если промыть его достаточно тщательно. То, что могло бы быть заурядной интрижкой, не только спасло Плутарха от гибели в пламени восстания, но и вознесло его до положения министра, о котором разработчик арен мог только мечтать — и, к тому же, он с теплотой вспоминал о свиданиях с Хэймитчем, обо всем в целом и о каждой детали в частности: поцелуи, прикосновения, запах, сердцебиение, эхом отзывавшееся в его собственном теле.   
Всякий раз, когда очередной капитолийский праздник казался ему особенно скучным, Плутарх уходил в тень и, стоя у стены, вспоминал, как пригласил к себе Хэймитча, следуя совету незнакомого голоса из телефонной трубки — некоторые подробности стерлись из памяти, теперь Плутарху казалось, что разделенное ими подобие любви вспыхнуло при первой же встрече и позже только стало сильнее, откровеннее, не более того. А потом все, что было — сгорело, как шнур запала бомбы. Взрыв уничтожил остатки, разметал золу.   
Именно об этом Плутрах думал, когда Хэймитч подошел к нему — с полупустым стаканом в руках, сутулый и усталый человек из прошлого, часть того восстания, которое уже давно бесследно исчезло: кто-то погиб на войне, кто-то, как Хэймитч, ушел на дно, укрылся в нищих Дистриктах, вернулся туда, откуда вышел. У власти не становятся люди, пробившие себе путь наверх кулаками, прорезавшие ножом, нет.   
— Ты знал, что они все погибнут, верно? — Хэймитч был пьян, пьян сильнее обычного, все слова у него выходили какими-то смятыми, он выплевывал их кое-как. Плутарх заметил, что Хэймитч с трудом стоит на ногах, а такого с ним не было ни разу за всех их разговоры: если тот и напивался, то не пытался расхаживать по комнате, предпочитал садиться или ложиться до тех пор, пока не приходил в себя хоть немного. — Ты знал, проклятущая сука с тобой всем делилась.  
— О чем ты? — Плутарх изобразил изумление. Он догадывался, о чем Хэймитч говорил, но тот, кто сразу раскрывает свои догадки, говорит слишком прямо, отказывается от недомолвок и лжи, лишается возможности играть красиво, а Плутарх любил играть красиво.   
— О долбанном взрыве, в котором погибли все те дети, — Хэймитч придвинулся к нему ближе, все так же резко пахнущий перегаром, потом, усталостью, отчаяньем. — Ты ведь знал.   
Он не ошибался в своих предположениях. Койн доверяла Плутарху, рассказывала ему многое, больше, чем таким, как Хэймитч — ей был нужен советчик, знакомый с Капитолием изнутри. Некоторые завидовали Плутарху, его сближению с ней — и, вероятно, Хэймитч был в их числе: давний последователь, оставшийся всего лишь прикормленным псом, сидящим у входа, пока другие танцуют с хозяйкой. Плутарх никогда не спрашивал его.   
— Это был план Койн. Она собиралась устранить твою любимую Китнисс и еще нескольких человек, готовых выступить против революции. Я не смог ей помешать.   
— Не захотел.  
— Не смог, — поправил Плутарх. — У меня не было веских аргументов в пользу отказа от этого плана, а без них я мог только пытаться ее отговорить, что неизбежно привело бы к моей скорой смерти. Я предпочел выжить.   
Несколько секунд они оба молчали. Играла музыка, гости переговаривались — ничего не значащая светская болтовня, из которой никто назавтра уже не вспомнит ни слова. Все это уже когда-то было.   
И, вслушиваясь в шум чужого праздника, Плутарх вдруг понял, почему больше не хочет иметь с Хэймитчем дела: не только из-за того, что их связь началась как путь к революции и была неотрывно с ней связана, спаяна, переплетена и закончилась в тот же момент, когда Сноу получил пулю в затылок — нет, еще потому, что Тринадцатый Дистрикт, как всякое место, полное отчаяньем, всегда выявляет худшие черты. Не каждый заметил бы такие перемены, но Плутарх умел обращать внимание на детали, детали — самое главное в создании арен. Он видел, как человек, никого не боявшийся и всех презиравший, постепенно лишался своей брони, делался уязвимым, беспокойным, испуганным.  
Плутарху нравилось думать, что дело в Тринадцатом Дистрикте, не в самой их связи, не в близости, способной освежевать человека, показать таким, какой он есть — некоторые носят маски, похожие на подлинные лица, как сам Плутарх, но некоторые предпочитают скрывать свою суть более тщательно, и не всякий будет рад снять такую маску.   
Глядя на стоявшего перед ним Хэймитча, Плутарх думал о том человеке, которого когда-то привел к себе, думал о революции, обстоятельствах удачных и несчастливых. Ему вдруг стало очень жаль, что все кончилось вот так: их фальшивая любовная история могла бы привести к чему-то еще или хотя бы тянуться подольше, подходящая для них обоих, удобная; но все вышло так, как вышло, то ли потому, что Хэймитч стал слишком настоящим, то ли потому, что Плутарх был слишком фальшивым с самого начала. Они обманули ожидания друг друга — или исполнили их слишком точно, разница невелика.   
Хэймитч хмыкнул, как если бы думал о том же самом, пришел к тем же выводам.   
— Ты сраный мудак, и я ненавижу тебя, — произнес он своим обычным тоном: половина равнодушия, половина насмешки, но теперь, глядя на Хэймитча, Плутарх вспоминал о мертвой девочке, утопленной в канаве, и о другой девочке, сожженной заживо из-за того, что ее сестра знала слишком много. — Давно хотел тебе это сказать, но как-то повода не было.  
— Я любил тебя, — ответил Плутарх — с неразбавленным равнодушием — ни капли насмешки, ни капли сочувствия. Это была чистая правда, освежеванная до полной наготы, и он не собирался превращать ее в оружие, но ничего лучше под рукой не нашлось. — Сначала просто хотел переспать, не скрою — ты всегда был в моем вкусе, но потом я влюбился в тебя, где-то между семьдесят первыми и семьдесят вторыми Играми.   
Хэймитч посмотрел ему в глаза, и Плутарх улыбнулся, не моргая — еще немного равнодушия, ровно столько, сколько необходимо.   
Хэймитч стиснул кулаки, не отводя взгляда. Плутарх пожал плечами, как если бы хотел извиниться. Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Все могло бы измениться с переворотом, но осталось прежним, и по сути, и даже в деталях: у Плутарха было хорошее место, работа, подходившая ему, как сшитый на заказ костюм, а еще деньги, люди, называвшие себя его друзьями, и все шансы провести остаток жизни в великолепном окружении. У Хэймитча была только его собственная жизнь, с трудом вырванная из когтей, убогая жизнь — лучше, чем ничего, и, возможно, другой награды он не заслуживал. Хотя, возможно, желал. Плутарх потратил пять лет своей жизни на помощь Койн и ее людям и не принял бы ничего меньше полученного поста — а Хэймитч потратил гораздо больше.   
Он запустил руку в карман и, миг спустя, вытащил, все так же сжатой в кулак, поднял ее выше, точно готовя для удара, хотя едва ли он решился бы испортить капитолийский праздник грубым насилием — не сейчас, раньше — может быть, но не сейчас.  
— Держи. Думаю, теперь тебе она пойдет больше, чем мне, — Хэймитч раскрыл ладонь; Плутарх уже знал, что он там прятал — позолоченную булавку с сойкой-пересмешницей. Это была хорошая, дорогая вещь, не потускневшая, не погнувшаяся, она выглядела как новая, хотя как будто прошла тысяча лет с тех пор, как Плутарх подарил ее Хэймитчу, а тот в первый и единственный раз вколол ее в свой галстук.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Плутарх. Он мог бы сказать очень многое, если бы только захотел, он мог бы попросить Хэймитча остаться или оскорбить его, нажать на его ненависть, как на кнопку, запускающую механизм разрушения, — но вместо этого он коротко кивнул и отвернулся.   
Он не смотрел, но мог представить себе ясно, во всех деталях: Хэймитч покачал головой, как если бы хотел что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать слов, или наоборот, как если бы ничего не хотел говорить, но не мог и смолчать. А потом он ушел. Развернулся на каблуках и ушел, заложив руки в карманы, и на секунду Плутарх задумался, не стоит ли его окликнуть или, может, пройти мимо, показывая свое безразличие, но, в конце концов, решил остаться на месте — едва ли он мог изменить сложившуюся ситуацию, едва ли хотел.   
И так все закончилось: Хэймитч Эбернети ушел навсегда, вернулся к той земле, которая его породила, которая забрала его сестру. Двенадцатый Дистрикт дождался его, как Плутарха дождался Капитолий.   
Больше Плутарх никогда не видел Хэймитча — то, что можно было бы назвать их любовью, сгорело дотла, остались только воспоминания, хорошие воспоминания, ничего больше, ничего меньше.


End file.
